Equestria falls
by skullcrusher206
Summary: it only takes one bite, one sctratch. your mind becomes clouded your body changes. everything begins to rot. the cause? one pony who cared deeply about his mother risked a cure on her fatal diesease. this is how equestria fell.
1. im so sorry

The end of all days

Chapter one  
>I'm so sorry<p>

Author notes: okay well I decided to discontinue my zombie crossover for now since I have pretty much no idea where it is going. So I came up with this one and boy do I have some ideas! To those of you who know lightning runner, I have changed him around, as in he is no longer an alicorn and I changed his personality. Well enjoy.

"come on mom." lightning runner said as he was standing next to his lab in the canterlot castle," hold on for just a few more minutes ."

Lightning was running back and forth trying to mix the right chemicals. His usual Mohawk hair was a wild mess and his white fur coat was stained with chemicals spills as he had stayed up for many nights trying to come up with a vaccine for his sick mother.

" lightning." his mom croaked.

" don't talk mom, I'm almost got it." he said as he filled his lab coat pockets full of chemicals from a shelf. He ran over to a heat pad and poured multiple fluids into a beaker and set the beaker on the heat pad.

" it's okay mom, I'm positive that this mixture will work, it just needs to warm up." he said as he walked over to his mom where she laid on a couch in the massive laboratory.

" lightning, it's fine." his mom said quietly.

" no it's not okay! This disease is killing you and I'm going to stop it!" lightning said.

" yo lightning!" a brown unicorn with a black Mohawk almost similar to lightning's and with a bass clef cutie mark said as he burst through the door," I got those pain killers you wanted!"

" about time bass!" lightning said and spread his wings from underneath his lab coat and fluttered over to bass. He grabbed the bottle that bass levitated in front of him. Lightning went over and got a glass of water, then flew over to his mom.

" here mom, this should help." he said giving his mom the pills and glass of water. He then ran back to the heating beaker and checked in the fluids inside.

" so...is this going to work?" bass asked walking up next to lightning.

" honestly, I don't know. But don't tell my mom that." he said and looked back as his mom started to cough," can you go help her. The mixture is almost done"

" sure" bass said and trotted over to lightning's mom. Lightning turned his attention back to his mixture," come on." he muttered.

" lightning!" bass yelled.

" what?"

" she's coughing up blood!"

" shit!" lightning grabbed a syringe and quickly filled it with the mixture from the bowel," hang on mom!"

He ran over to his mom. She had a small stream of blood coming from her mouth, and her eyes started to zoom out from reality. Lightning quickly rubbed alcohol on one of his mom's legs, he then stabbed the needle into the clean area.

" did it work?" bass asked.

lightning put his head to his mom's chest to hear her heart beat," fuck!"

" what?"

" her heart is not beating!" lightning yelled and then began to push on her chest to try and keep the blood flowing," come on mom! Come on!" he said with tears forming at his eyes. He went from pushing to pounding to slamming to try and get her heart started again.

"lightning! Lightning! She's gone!" bass said trying to pull him away from his dead mom.

"no! She's not dead! I can bring her back! I can...I can." lightning slowly stopped his pounding and he collapsed onto his mother's limp body sobbing.

" I'm sorry mom, I'm sorry I couldn't help you." lightning sobbed.

" come on lightning. You need some rest." bass said helping lightning up.

" no, I'm fine." lightning said wiping his eyes with his hoof," I...I just need a drink"

" are you sure?"

" I'm sure." he said walking over to a cabinet and pulling out a blanket. He took the blanket and covered his mom.

" come on bass, drinks on me" lightning said with a sorrowful tone in his voice," let's go get so fucking drunk"

At the canterlot bar bass was watching lightning with a worried look.

" bar tender! Yoo hoo! Another drink *hic* for me and mah pal!" lightning slurred out the sentence.

" lightning I think you've had enough beer" bass said.

" ah come on bass." lightning slurred putting a hoof around his friends neck," You and I both know I can *hic* hold down more beer then this."

" actually lightning we've only gotten drunk twice before." bass said.

" really?" lightning said," who woulda figured?"

" hey lightning runner!" the bar tender said," yo man, what are you celebrating? This is like the first time in a long time."

Lightning took the beer that the tender had and took a drink," I ain't celebrating shit!"

" then why you here?"

" my mom just died in my lab." lightning said losing his happy, drunk smile.

" ouch man, that hurts." the tender said

" like heck it hurts! It hurts a *hic* a lot!" lightning grew another smile on his face," that's why I'm here! More beer!"

" lightning cool it down." bass said from beside him.

" come on bass! You haven't even finished your second beer!"

" that's because somepony has to make sure you get home safely" bass said pushing his half finished beer towards the tender.

" I can get myself home!" lightning said getting up from his place at the bar," watch I'll *hic* prove it" he started to walk towards the door but he started to stumble and he looked extremely dizzy. As he reached the door he tripped over his own hoof and brought his head up against the door. Lightning fell to the ground with a thump.

" lightning!" bass said getting up looking worried as his friend collapsed. He ran over to lightning's prone position and rolled him over.

" come on dude, let's get you home." bass said dragging him out of the bar," I'll come back and get the bill tomorrow!" he said to the tender as he was dragging lightning out.

" ah come on bass, just one more. I can do it, one more." lightning slurred as he was being dragged.

" your insane" bass smiled picking lightning up to his feet.

" if I'm insane *hic* then why am I head researcher and developer for any chemicals that are in canterlot?" lightning yelled.

" because you're insane."

" ehhhhh whatever" lightning let out a yawn," I think I'm just gonna have a quick nap."

" lightning don't go to sleep! I ain't dragging you sorry ass all the way back to the castle!"

Lightning ignored bass and let his head hang down and he let out a soft snore.

"asshole." bass said.

Bass was literally dragging lightning through the canterlot streets. While bass was dragging lightning, he was singing In his sleep.

" winter wrap up, winter *hic* wrap up." lightning sang in his sleep.

Bass finally reached the castle where lightning lived and worked. He dragged lightning past the gate and into the castle. Bass was dragging lightning when he heard a voice from behind.

" oh dear, is he okay?"

Bass turned around and saw a white alicorn with a three colored mane that flowed like clouds on a wind," he's fine princess celestia, just had too much beer."

" I didn't have too much! I had too little!" lightning said waking up.

" shut it!" bass yelled," you made me drag your ass all the way here, so I'm saying you had too much!"

" aww is somepony mad because he didn't get enough beer" lightning laughed in bass' face. Lightning looked around him and saw celestia standing there.

" oh hey there *hic* pretty pony" lightning slurred," you sure look nice tonight."

" lightning you need to get to bed."celestia said," you need some rest."

" alright, whatever the pretty pony says." lightning said stumbling down the hall," what a nice pony." he stumbled into the door of his room.

" what the hell! Why is it dark in here!" lightning yelled.

" turn on the light!" bass yelled.

" oh yeah."

" so bass, how goes the music business?" Celestia asked.

" it's fine. Been kind of slow lately." bass said," I would to stay and chat princess but I should be going, lightning is going to be an sorry, annoying ass tomorrow."

" isn't it a little too late to be walking back to ponyville? You can stay here for the night." celestia offered.

" really? Well sure I would love to stay here tonight!"

" great. There is a available room three doors down from lightning's." celestia pointed down the hall," by the way why would lightning go and drink so much? He almost never drinks unless he is upset."

" um... Well his mom died today in his lab." bass said.

" oh...I'm very sorry." celestia said," please give lightning my condolences."

" I will, good night princess." bass said walking down the hall to his room.

" lightning! Get up!" bass yelled at lightning and yanked open the drapes over the window in lightning's room.

" argh bass! Close the drapes!" lightning yelled from beneath his covers.

" no it's time to get up lightning!" bass said yanking the covers off of the bed.

" fine, fine. Ugh damn headache." lightning said slowly getting up.

" that why I don't get drunk." bass said and was about to lecture lightning, when his friend started to look queasy.

" oh shit." lightning flew into the bathroom and started spew his guts up.

" yeah that's another reason I don't get drunk." bass said," do you need help lightning?"

" no! Just get me some..!" he threw up again," just get me something to eat."

Bass left the room and returned with a plate full of some eggs, toast, and salad.

" what's with the salad for breakfast?" lightning asked sitting at his desk looking over his notes.

" it'll help your stomach." bass said.

" actually it won't." lightning said," trust me I know" he waved his notes in bass' face.

" fine so what if it doesn't help? You told me to bring you breakfast, so here is your breakfast."

While lightning was eating his food bass was looking around lightning's room seeing that notes and papers were flung all over the place. The single chalkboard in the room was covered in equations and formulas.

" I need to get to my lab." lightning said finishing his food," I postponed a creation of a better water cleanser so I could help my mom. I need to get to work."

" you sure that you're okay?" bass said.

" I'm fine. I just need to get my work done." lightning said walking out of his room and into his laboratory.

" ugh work is going to be a bitch with this headache." he said as he walked through the door and into his lab," light switch, light switch. Where the hell is it?"

Lightning stumbled around in the darkness for a few seconds forgetting where the light switch was.

" ah ha! There you are." he said as he flipped the switch upwards activating the lights. The lights flickered on and off then finally stayed on.

" what the fuck!" lightning said at the scene that laid before him. All of his test tubes and stands had been knocked over, some lights were dangling from the ceiling and chemicals were dangerously mixing together on the ground as their containers were broken. Out of instinct lightning looked over at where his mom's body was to see if she was messed with just like his lab.

" what!" lightning said as he saw that his mom's body was gone," mom? You in here?"

He was returned with silence. He took to the air fluttering above the ground to avoid the chemicals. He was looking around the room to see if the intruder was still here. As he fluttered around the room he heard something crush a piece of glass.

" whose there!" lightning spun around in the air. He flew over to where he heard the noise.

" mom?" he asked hopefully. He saw that hiding behind a counter was the form of a pony," mom! I thought you died!"

His mom didn't respond but instead got up and limped over to the door.

" mom, why are you limping?" lightning asked and landed in front of his mom.

" holy shit!" lightning gasped seeing his mom's condition. Her entire body smelled as if it was rotting, her eyes had turned yellow, and her lips had peeled off, her teeth grew into a form of some kind of fangs, and her wings had chunks of feathers missing making them useless for flight.

" mom! What happened?" lightning asked but was greeted as his mom tackled him and started to snapped at his neck. He held her back by shoving his front hooves into her neck. She was able to grab a hold of his lab coat and her teeth shredded the coat leaving jagged edges of cloth.

He managed to shove her backwards and quickly stood up. As he looked at his mom as she got up and snarl at him the gears in his head clicked together.

" mom...I did this to didn't I? I...I'm sorry" he said.

She tried to tackle him again but he dodged her and she ran through the door and into the hallway.

" fuck! I did this!" lightning said running after her," guards! Stop her!"

The guards in the hallway instantly brought their attention to lightning's mutated mom. As guards tried to stop her she tackled them and bit them on their necks and tried to chew through the armor they wore. Lightning's mom was eventually knocked out by a head butt from a guard. But as the guards dragged her away the ones that were bitten rose up and their bodies became similar to lightning's mom's body.

Those mutated guards attacked the guards dragging lightning's mom away. The mutated guards ripped off armor and bit the exposed skin.

" shit, shit!" lightning said and ran in the opposite direction. He ran through the hallways and up to celestia's room. he burst through the door and made celestia whirl around in surprise.

" oh it's you lightning. I'm terribly sorry about your mother." she said.

" that doesn't matter right now!" lightning yelled," I did something horrible to her!"

" what do you mean?" celestia asked.

" my mother had a disease that we don't know the cure for, so I tried to create one. She was on the verge of death when I injected her with my formula. I thought she died but the so called vaccine I created mutated her into something horrible!" lightning quickly explained.

Celestia stood there not knowing what to say but when she was about to say something a knock came from the door.

" princess! You must get out of here!" a guard yelled bursting through the door," hurry princess! They're coming!" he was about to close the door when a guard missing a chunk of his golden armor tackled the first guard from behind. The mutated guard snapped at his neck sinking it's mutated fangs deep into his veins.

" hurry...arrrghhhh!" the guard yelled out as his body started to mutate.

" lightning go! Only you know how to fix this!" celestia said running onto the balcony as more mutated guards and servants poured into the room.

" what about you?" lightning asked spreading his wings.

" I'll be fine! Just go!" she said and shoved lightning off the side. He fell for a couple of feet before he flapped his wings and shot upwards, he looked back and saw celestia get surrounded by the mutated ponies, but as one of the, jumped at her a flash of light came from her horn and she disappeared.

Lightning flew on towards ponyville seeing as he flew over the rest of canterlot that the once glorious city was now in ruins. Buildings were on fire, ponies ran through the streets terrified, others were being attacked by the already mutated.

" canterlot is gone...and it's all my fault...I'm sorry" he said with tear flowing down his cheeks as he flew on towards ponyville to warn the citizens there.

author notes: hope ya liked it, by the way bass is pronounced like the instrument and he belongs to my friend lyonsaki. I'm considering putting in some other OC. Maybe up to two more so if you want em in pm me with details. I'm off to work on the next chapter.


	2. run for the hills

Chapter two  
>Run for the hills<p>

Author notes: here is the new chapter. I am accepting up to at least two to three ocs. If you want them in here just pm me.  
>" hey! Hey twilight! Have you seen lightning runner?" a dark blue unicorn with a green and pink mane burst through the door of twilight's library.<p>

" no I haven't star charmer." twilight said putting a book back on the shelves," what's the matter?"

" a bunch of things came into the power plant and they destroyed ten of our generators!" star said.

" but the power is still on." twilight said.

" luckily they didn't get to the backup generators." star said.

" so what kind of things destroyed your generators?" twilight asked.

" they looked like regular ponies, but they were... They looked...like...like zombies." star said," I'm not kidding! Their bodies were all weird and mutated."

" don't worry star, I believe you, you have never lied to me. Now why do you need lightning runner?"

" I was hoping he knew what was going on."

" well maybe he is in town today, never hurts to look" twilight said," spike! I'm going out for a bit!"

" okay, see you later!" spike responded from upstairs.

" come on star, let's go." twilight said walking out the door.

Twilight and star charmer walked through town looking around for lightning.

" so star." twilight said hoping to strike up a conversation," why did you become a electrical engineer?"

" well mostly because this is all new technology we are working with and I like to keep up with the world, but if you look closely at what you work with, like with electricity for example, if I look at what we do with that kind of energy it just blows me away and it has a certain type of beauty to it."

" well working around those generators must be really noisy."

" I don't go near that much when they're running she said," my cutie mark pretty much tells you my job." she said looking back at her flank that has a red circle with a bolt of electricity running through it," all I do repair em when they are shut down"

" ah well it must be fun to see what makes them tick."

" heck yeah! Every time I crawl into one I'm amazed."

They walked on and saw bass coming out of his music store.

" hey bass!" twilight yelled out.

" oh hey twilight!" bass replied.

" have you seen lightning?" star asked him.

" yeah I saw this morning, he had a pretty bad hangover." bass said as he levitated a sign into his store.

" well where is he now?"

" last I saw him he was working in his lab." bass said," or more of heading off to his lab."

" hmmm" star said thinking," do you think he might still be there?"

" why wouldn't he?"

" I don't know? You know lightning always jumping to something different."

Bass laughed," you got that right, but he seemed pretty busy with a project and he is all depressed, not that I'm surprised."

" why what happened?" twilight asked.

" you didn't hear? His mom died in his lab while he trying to make a vaccine for her."

" wha...wow...I don't know what to say." star said.

" oh my" twilight simply said.

" yeah, but he seems to be taken it pret..."

" BASS!"

" what the hell!" bass looked up to see lightning falling out of the sky. Lightning tried to keep himself straight but found that his wings were exhausted from flying so fast from canterlot. He directed his body into a hay cart. As lightning plummeted into the hay it sent a explosion of hay everywhere. Ponies all around stopped what they were doing and went to see if lightning was alright.

" let me through!" bass yelled pushing through the crowd. He saw lightning stagger out of the hay only to fall on the ground. Lightning's lab coat was missing bits and pieces and he had a blood splatter over his neck.

" lightning are you okay!" bass asked.

" no, I'm not okay!" lightning groaned," bass, I did something horrible!"

" what is it dude! Spit it out!"

" the formula!" lightning gasped and then collapsed due to exhaustion.

" what does he mean ' the formula'?" somepony asked.

" where did that blood come from?"

" what's he doing here?"

" bass what does he mean by the formula?" twilight asked

" I don't know, I told he was working in a vaccine for his mom maybe it something to do with that."

" shouldn't we get him somewhere?" star asked.

" we could bring him back to the library." 'twilight offered

" good idea, let's do that." bass said and him and star charmer lifted lightning up and carried him off to twilight's.

" okay everypony, let's get back to work. I'm positive that lightning runner is fine." twilight yelled into the crowd. She watched as the ponies dispersed and went back to their chores.

Twilight ran after star and bass dragging lightning between them.

" what do you think happened?" star asked bass.

" I don't know. We'll have to wait until he wakes up." bass answered.

Twilight opened the door for star and bass.

" put him over here." twilight said pointing to a couch. Star and bass lifted lightning up onto the couch and stepped away.

" I can't stop thinking about what he said." star mumbled.

" what do you mean?" twilight said levitating a blanket onto lightning.

" well let's look at the facts. Some kind of...zombie things came and killed ten generators at the power plant. Then I come here to look to see if lightning knows anything about them, then he comes falling out of the sky saying 'the formula'. I think lightning did something." star finished.

" impossible!" bass said," I've known lightning runner my entire life! He would never do anything to harm equestria!"

" maybe it was a accident?" twilight said.

" wha! You too twilight? Come on! You know lightning would never do anything like that!" bass yelled.

" bass the facts are pretty clear." twilight said frowning.

" but do we know those facts are true?" Bass questioned.

" we got nothing else to go off of." star said," look bass, I know I'm not lightning's closest friend, but the backup generators can barely keep up! The power plant's supervisors sent me here to see if lightning could help. They need an explanation!"

Bass gave star a hard look and then looked at lightning as he turned over on the couch," let's just wait till he wakes up and tells us."

" fair enough." twilight said," I'll go get some food and drinks."

Star charmer, bass, and twilight sat in the living room of her library sitting and eating cookies.

" he needs to wake up." star said impatiently.

" you don't know what he's going through." bass said.

" star! Star!" a brown earth pony came through the door," star! The generators is overheating!"

" what! How!" star asked jumping to her hooves.

" those thing severed the coolant pipes!" the pony said," the supervisors need you to redirect the water supply to cool off the generators!"

" shit!" star yelled and got up," tell me what he says when he wakes up!"

" I will." twilight yelled as star ran out of the room.

" how long do you think he'll be out?" bass asked.

" well it looks like he was flying at his maximum speed which strained his body pretty badly, so I'd have to say for at least another ten to twenty minutes."

" another ten to twenty minutes of mystery." bass said.

" just try not to think of it." twilight said sipping some tea she had made. As she took her sip a loud boom covered the town of ponyville. The boom made twilight jump making her spill some tea. After the loud explosion had passed the lights began to flicker and then finally died.

Twilight and bass ran outside to see what had happened. As bass ran out first he saw a cloud of dust, smoke, and flame rise up from a couple of miles away from ponyville.

" what is that?" twilight asked .

" that's the power plant!" star said walking back to them," the generator blew. I was on my way when it overheated and blew."

" what's going to happen?" bass asked.

" duh smartass! there is going to be no power and I'm out of a job!"

" well what are we going to do?" bass asked just before he and twilight were yanked back into the library.

" hey! Let em go!" star yelled and ran inside after them.

As she came through the door she was tackled to the ground. She looked up to see lightning standing over her.

" oh it's you." lightning said stepping off of star," you're from the power plant right?"

" what the hell!" star yelled at him," why did you tackle me!"

" I thought you were one of them." lightning merely said his voice heavy with exhaustion.

" that explosion was the power plant going right?" lightning asked.

" yeah." star answered.

" they move faster than I thought." lightning muttered," okay bass listen closely and trust me. The vaccine I made for my mom went wrong."

" what do you mean?" bass asked.

" the vaccine mutated her into something that looked like a zombie, I know it sounds weird but she looked like a zombie!"

" but she died!"

" yeah she did, but the vaccine must of took over her body. When I went to my lab she attacked me and attacked the guards! Apparently like all other zombie stories if she bites you, your pretty much a goner."

" you're insane!" star yelled.

" I am not insane! I'm telling the truth!"

" they can't be zombies! Sure the killed the power plant but how do I know that they're not just some rare animal species?"

" did you look closely at them, because if you did you would've seen that some of them are wearing royal guard armor."

" wait so that mean..." twilight said.

" yeah, canterlot is gone." lightning said sadly.

" but the princess!"

" she teleported away." lightning said.

" lightning." bass said walking up to him," are you sure?"

" what the fuck do you mean 'am I sure' ?"

" I mean you were having a pretty bad hangover this morning and I..." he was cut off as he heard the sounds of screaming coming from outside.

" too late." lightning shook his head," too fucking late."

" twilight!" a cyan colored Pegasus with a rainbow mane and tail yelled coming through the door," twilight there are freaking zombies!"

Lightning fell to the ground and covered his face with his hooves," it's all my fault, everything is my fault. I just wanted to help my mom, but instead I give her and everypony hell, pure hell!"

" come on lightning." twilight said worried now," I think it would be best if we were to leave the town."

" what's the point. They're probably halfway across equestria by now."

" look lightning runner! I'm not dying here just because you refuse to go anywhere!" star yelled.

Lighting grunted and just laid there.

" fine screw you." star said," come on rainbow dash let's try to round up some survivors and get the hell out of this town."

" lightning if you don't think we should leave then what should we do?" twilight asked.

" I don't know." lightning said," only thing to do is just run and keep running."

" then let's do that! I don't want to die like this!" bass yelled.

" but we can't run if we can't defend ourselves." lightning grumbled.

" okay fine, what about that royal guard outpost at the edge of town, there are bound to be some weapons there"

" guess you could look there." lightning said his facing lighting up," yeah! That would work!"

" we'll come on then let's get going!" bass said.

" I'm going to stay here." twilight said.

" what?" bass asked," what do you mean?"

" someone has to save some history for the next generations, so I'm going to try and pack some books."

" fine, just don't pack too much." bass said," we'll be back soon."

He and lightning ran out of the library and into the streets. Lightning gagged at the sight that laid before him. Bodies laid everywhere. Some missing chunks out of the bodies and leaked blood into pools of other ponies' blood, other bodies were in the stage of mutation, and others were walking around searching for the next victim. A group of five zombies fighting over pieces of pony saw lightning and bass and started to charge them.

Lightning quickly grabbed bass and took off into the sky. He scrunched up his face as his wings were extremely sore from the fly to ponyville. He flew bass over to where he remembered the guard outpost was.

" I need to fly more." lightning said setting bass down," damn wings keep cramping up."

Bass opened the door leading into a small rectangular room with a table and cards on it. Lightning walked in and observed the room.

" so uh lightning? Where are the weapons?" bass asked seeing that the room had no weapon insight.

" down here." lightning said moving a chest out of the way revealing a stair case going into the basement of the room. Lightning walked down along with base.

"hey bass how about a little light?" lightning said walking into complete darkness.

" sure." bass said and his horn lit up as he used a spell.

" wow." lightning simply said," how many weapons do you need for a group of guards manning a small town outpost?" as he gazed upon a row of swords, daggers, and some explosives that he has specially made for the royal guards.

" what are these?" bass said holding up a canister filled with liquid and had a piece of cloth coming out of the top," I have never seen anything like this."

" what? You've never seen a Molotov cocktail!" lightning asked.

" Molotov cocktail?"

" when you light the cloth you're suppose to throw it. When the bottle breaks all the fluid in it lights from the cloth and splashes everywhere."

" ow." bass said setting the bottle down.

" here pack this." lightning said handing bass a saddlebag.

Lightning and bass then began to pack the saddlebags with daggers, explosives, and they hanged swords on their sides.

" wish we could bring the rest." lightning said as he walked back up the stairs.

" but we can't." bass finished.

" I know." lightning said walking out of the guard house and came to look into the yellow eyes of a mutated pony.

" holy shit!" lighting said jumping back and slamming the door.

" they're right in front of the door!"

" the roof!" bass yelled.

The two of them ran up the stairs leading up to the roof.

" come on lightning! Can you fly us out of here?" bass asked.

" there is no way I can carry you and the weight of all these weapons!" lightning said.

" we'll the weapons then!"

" no way! We need me!" lightning said. He then walked to the edge and looked down," okay maybe I can leave the weapons I'm carrying here and go get rainbow dash so she and I can carry you."

" how long will that take?" bass asked.

" hopefully not long."

Bass hesitated trying to think of another way," okay, just hurry lightning."

" don't worry bass, they don't call me lightning runner for nothin!" lighting said taking off his lab coat revealing his biohazard cutie mark.

" but you just said when we got here that your wings were getting cramps cause you haven't been flying that often!"

" yes but when needed I always seem to fly like lightning!" he added with a smile and took off back to twilight's.

" hurry up dude, I ain't ready to be a fucking zombie." bass muttered. 

Author notes: by the way here is what I need to know if you choose to submit your oc

Name:

Coat color:

Mane and tail color/style:

Cutie mark:

Special talent:

History:

Anything else I need to know:

I hope you are enjoying the story please r and r.


	3. run and survive is all we can do

Chapter three  
>survive and run is all we can do<p>

Author notes: brain malfunction! Brain malfunction! Shutting down!...rebooting...rebooting...aaaannnndddd we're back! Okay since I shot two turkeys I was finally able to get some rest and some writing done, but due to the adrenaline bursts while hunting...let's say they did stuff to mah brain making it's difficult to switch from shooting a 12 gauge and sitting in a bush and then going back into brony mode to write fanfic. Anyways here it is, there is going to be copywriter stuff after the chapter. Enjoy!

Lightning zoomed across the darkening sky, his wings beating against the air trying to go faster. He looked down as he raced back to twilight's, he saw the many mutated ponies roaming the streets, but the one thing he didn't see was regular ponies.

Lightning landed in front of twilight's door and then went inside.

" oh lightning good you're back!" twilight said walking down the stairs," everything ready, but star isn't back yet."

" that's fine where is rainbow?"

" she left to go round up survivors on the other side of town." twilight explained

" fuck." lightning growled.

" why what's the matter?"

" bass and I got the weapons, but those things swarmed the front of the house. I told bass I would go get rainbow to help me carry him back here."

" I'm sorry lightning but she left about ten minutes before you got here." twilight said," but maybe star might find a Pegasus who can help you."

Lightning shook his head," no there is no time." he walked over to the door," I'm going to go look by...mfff!" he was cut off as the door slammed into his face.

"Yo twilight! I'm back!" star yelled walking in.

" ungh son of bitch!" lightning said rubbing his snout.

" well look who is back in their hooves."

" shut it."

" star did you find anypony?" twilight asked.

" in fact yes, yes I did, but" she added frowning," most of them were picked off one by one. Only two survived the trip here."

" who are they?" twilight asked walking down the stairs.

"I'll let them tell you." star said stepping to the side allowing the stallions behind her to come in.

Two stallions walked in, one of them was unicorn with a light brown coat and a messy brown mane with a streak crimson in it, his flank had a picture of a sliver key inside of a crosshair and the other stallion was a Pegasus with cyan blue coat and a white mane that juts out in spikes he had a snowflake for a cutie mark.

"hey haven't I seen you around before?" lightning asked looking at the Pegasus.

"I don't think so." the Pegasus replied with a tone full of sorrow.

"no, I've seen you before." lightning said turning around and muttering to himself.

"This one is frost coat." star said pointing at the Pegasus," and this one is wonderbread." she pointed at the unicorn.

"I GOT IT!" lightning said spinning around," frost coat! Your part of the Pegasi team that brings winter! I've seen you in the canterlot castle with your team."

" yeah that's me." frost said," except my teams dead thanks to those things."

" oh shit." lightning looked away.

" why what's the matter?" wonderbread cut in.

" nothing, I...I'll tell you later." lightning said and then looked at frost coat," I need your help."

" with what?"

" my friend is stuck on a rooftop with two saddlebags full of weapons and the house he is on is surrounded by those things."

" okay...and you want me to do what?"

" I need your help to fly him back here."

frost coat hesitated for a bit, he thought about how the last time he flew he was flying away from canterlot leaving his Pegasi team laying in a meeting room, dead and mutating," I...I guess I help you." he said.

"Awesome, come on. Let's hope he is still alive." lightning said heading for the door.

"hey frost." star said as he followed after lightning," don't die."

Frost coat forced a smile on his face," I'll try not to."

Bass was swinging left and right with a sword gripped between his teeth. He decapitated two mutated ponies' heads. One mutated pony jumped at bass, but he tilted his head to the side making the sword go straight into the pony's face splitting in half and splattering blood on bass.

A nice sized pile of mutated ponies were forming in front of bass as more and more poured in through the broken door.

As bass removed his sword from the pony's face he gazed over at his and lightning's saddlebags and saw that two mutants were trying to eat at the weapons that were inside.

"Get the hell away!" bass yelled through clenched teeth and lunged at the two mutants. He slashed the blade through one of the mutants body. As he slashed through the rotting skin, the mutants organs spewed out the side. He then went for the other mutants head, decapitating yet another head.

As he wiped the organs away from the saddlebags and checked on the weapons inside another group of ten mutated ponies wondered and limped up the stairs.

Bass saw them coming and prepared himself, but as he was about to charge the nearest mutant he was lifted off the roof and he heard a voice," hold on!"

He looked up and saw that frost coat and lightning were holding him.

"Frost hold him!" lightning said and let go of bass. He dove down to the roof and retrieved the saddlebags.

Lightning buckled the saddlebags to his back and flew back up. When he reached frost and bass he took a Molotov cocktail out from one of the saddlebags, lit it, and dropped it onto the roof.

Bass watched as the mutated ponies on the roof were splattered with flaming liquid, the fell down as the flames ate away at their skin and others ran off the roof trying to escape the now spreading flames.

" what took you so long?" bass asked still holding the sword in his mouth

" just be glad I came back." lightning said smiling," oh and this is frost coat."

" hi." frost merely said.

"hey." bass said.

"So wonderbread, where are you from?" twilight asked sitting in her library with star and wonderbread.

"Well, I honestly don't really know. The most I can remember is that I was raised up in a orphanage." wonderbread said," most of my past I've tried to forget."

" did something bad happen?" star asked.

"You could say that."

The next five minutes was spent in silence as the three waited for the others to return. As the sixth minute passed they heard a knock on the door. Star walked to the door and looked through the peep hole.

"who is it?" twilight asked.

"Its rainbow dash." she said as she opened the door.

" t...twilight." rainbow said as she walked in," fluttershy and rarity are dead."

" w...what!" twilight asked shocked.

"their dead twilight, they were ripped apart." rainbow repeated with a small stream of tears flowing down her cheek.

" I...I can't believe It." star said," what about pinkie pie?"

" she left town with Mr. And Mrs. Cake on business before those things came." rainbow said.

"and applejack?" twilight asked.

"I'm right here." applejack said from behind rainbow dash," and I got big Mac with me."

A well built red stallion walked in," poor granny smith died with the first wave." applejack said.

"eyup." big Mac said his famous line in a sorrowful tone.

"Applebloom was with her friends at school, I don't where she is now." applejack said.

"hey we are back!" lightning announced coming through the door with frost coat and bass behind him.

"We got the weapons." he said dropping the saddlebags on the ground. He then looked around the room seeing that rainbow had returned.

"hey applejack, big Mac." lightning said.

"hey." applejack responded and big Mac nodded.

Bass walked further into the room and dropped the sword he still held in his mouth, the sword hit the floor with a clank.

"whoa bass what happened!" star asked seeing bass covered in blood.

"I survived, that's what happened." bass said dryly.

" I think we've had enough time to talk." twilight said forcing back tears from the news of rarity and fluttershy," we need to leave now."

" right." lightning said," frost coat, rainbow dash, and I will watch from above."

" we will?" frost asked.

" yeah we will." lightning said," twilight do you have any extra saddlebags?"

" yeah I have plenty" she said and walked over to a chest that was against the wall. She levitated six saddlebags out and handed them to the others in the room.

"Okay everyone gets a sword, frost coat, rainbow dash, and I get the Molotov cocktails, and the extra goes with the ground party."

They began sorting out the weapons and when everypony was ready with their saddlebags on their backs and swords in sheaths hanging from the saddlebags strap, they began to brainstorm where they should go.

"I propose we go anywhere, just stay out of the cities and towns." lightning said," especially canterlot." he whispered the last part.

"that's no good." wonderbread cut in," we need supplies from the towns. I propose we go in every few towns and scavenge then we get out."

" I think we should just get out of town and play year by year." star said.

"We may not have years." frost muttered.

" You got a better idea?"

" no."

" alright then, all in favor of star's idea." twilight said.

Wonderbread, rainbow dash, applejack, big Mac, and twilight raised their hooves in vote. Lightning hesitated before raising his. Frost coat sat there a gloomy aura around him.

"Okay I think it's settled then, we get out of here and play it year by year." twilight said getting up.

"I guess, alright everypony ready?" lightning asked.

They all nodded and lightning opened the door. The group walked out and lightning, rainbow dash, and frost coat took to the air while the rest ran through the streets cutting off a few heads here and there.

As they went through the town the ground party got caught once but got away thanks to a Molotov cocktail thrown by frost coat. When they finally got out from the infected ponyville they ran towards the mountain where the dragon had almost caked ponyville in a layer of smoke for a thousand years.

"hey frost." lightning said as they flew above the ground team.

" what?"

" if you ever find the pony who created these...things what are to going to do to him?"

Frost thought for a moment," kill him or beat the shit out of him."

Lightning face paled and he looked forward," hey...uh...rainbow dash. How much further is this cave?" he asked trying to change the subject.

"Not much further." she answered.

When they finally reached the cave lightning and the others landed and met the ground team.

"I think we should stay here for a while and search for more survivors." lightning said.

" I agree." twilight said," who knows how many ponies could still be in town."

" okay, first order of business. Let's get a fire going." lightning said," well come on, split into groups of two and go look for wood."

As the group of survivors chose their partners lightning went with bass to a trail leading around the side of the mountain, but as they left lightning looked back at frost coat as he went with rainbow dash.

"you're going to have to break it to him, you know." bass said as he saw lightning looking back.

"you didn't hear what he said when we were flying." lightning said as he looked forward.

" oh and what's that?"

" he said when he finds the pony responsible for this, he's going to kill him or beat the shit out of him."

" let's hope it's the latter." bass said as they walked on.

"I hope so, I freaking hope so."

Author notes: there it is, hopefully the next chapter won't take so long. Anyways OC submission is closed for now, I might accept more later on when an OC dies or something, and to those of you who I have talked to about having your OCs in the story if I chose your OC to die I will ask permission first XD.  
>Anyways there are about two more OCs to introduce but that will have to wait until next chapter. Here is the copywriter stuff.<br>Lightning runner: me  
>Bass: lyonsaki<br>Frost coat: reven228  
>Wonderbread: backUpMoth<br>Star charmer: me again XD  
>Please leave a review, it always helps when I get reviews, especially for moral, and by the way I know I'm not that great at grammar and hate reviews will be ignored. Well I'm out! LOVE AND PEACE!<p> 


	4. the past is the past

**Chapter four**

**The past is the past**

**Author notes: sadly I was dragged up to the mountains so I was unable to upload sooner. Hope this is good.**

**"Come on bass, hurry up! I'm freezing!" lightning whined from within the cave.**

"**shut up and let me concentrate!" bass yelled as he tried to use his magic to light the wood.**

"**When there is a fire keeping me warm I'll shut up!"**

"**here bass let me try." twilight said walking up to his side**

**Bass sighed and stepped away from the pile of wood. Twilight put her horn against the wood they had gathered and then concentrated; an orange spark came from her horn and caught the wood turning it into flames.**

"**Show off." bass muttered.**

"**at least we know one unicorn here can use magic." lightning smiled as he received glare from bass, star charmer, and wonderbread.**

"**well I'm going to try and catch some sleep." lightning announced and laid his head against his torn lab coat that bass had stowed in his saddlebag.**

"**he said he saw me before." frost coat said out of nowhere after he heard lightning snore," but I've never seen him."**

"**Well if he seen in you in the canterlot castle, then I won't be surprised. He knows almost everypony there." bass said.**

"**What does he do?"**

"**He is the head researcher and developer in the chemical department." twilight answered," and sometimes does private projects under celestia's asking."**

"**If he's the head developer and researcher for chemicals can't he just come up with a vaccine for this...thing that's killing equestria?" frost asked waving his hooves in the air.**

"**Well he ...ummm." twilight said and looked over at bass.**

"**He uhh sorta..." bass said before getting cut off by lightning.**

"**I did, it was me who started all of this." lightning said from his sleeping position.**

"**what do you mean?" wonderbread asked from across the fire.**

"**It was an accident, I thought I made a vaccine for my mom's sickness but it turned out to be something else."**

"**so you made these things that are out there right now." frost coat accused lightning.**

"**in a matter of speaking I did." lightning admitted.**

"**You bastard!" frost yelled and lunged at lightning. Frost coat tackled lightning to the ground and both of them rolled outside. Frost coat rolled on top and started to let out his anger in punches directed at lightning's face. Lightning took three punches to his face before his kicked frost off him and rolled to the side getting to his hooves.**

"**Frost coat calm down!" twilight yelled as the rest of the group of survivors ran outside.**

**Lightning spat out a ball of blood and stared at frost coat," that all you got?" he taunted frost.**

"**Fuck no!" frost yelled and charged lightning again but this time lightning sidestepped and stuck his leg out tripping frost coat. Frost landed in a heap, cursing he quickly got up and threw a hoof at lightning. The punch connected with lightning's snout sending him stumbling backwards and slipping off the edge of the cliff.**

"**Lightning!" bass yelled running to the edge.**

"**I'm fine." lightning said standing on a small ledge jutting from the side. He spread his wings and took to the air, just in time to get knocked out of it by frost coat. Lightning fell through the air like a rock spinning out of control. Frost coat was hovering where he had knocked lightning in the air. Everypony watched as lightning fell, hit a ledge, bounce off it with sickening snap, and started to roll down the mountain side.**

**" what the fuck dude!" bass yelled at frost," He could be dead right now!"**

"**I don't have to justify myself to you asshole." frost said and flew off back into the cave.**

**Bass glared daggers at frost as he flew off and as frost coat sat down next to the fire, bass ran off down the trail to go see if lightning was still alive.**

"**Wait bass! Don't go alone!" twilight yelled after him.**

"**I'll go with him." applejack said running after bass.**

**Lightning finally came to a stop after rolling down the mountain. To his pleasure and displeasure he was still alive and conscious. He tried to get up even though he knew it was a mistake to try to. He slumped back down to the ground as his front leg wouldn't respond to his will.**

**Lightning checked over the rest of his body seeing that his one wing had broken, had several deep gashes on his stomach, giant bruises all over him, and the worst of them all; a nice long piece of wood sticking out from his midsection. Lightning stared at the wood jutting from his body, his mouth slowly opened to let out a yell as pain took over his body and senses.**

"**Shit, shit, shit, FUCKING SHIT!" lightning yelled out as he tried to move but stopped as his broken leg sent pain shooting through his body. He looked back at the wood and saw that his white coat now had a thick red streak in it; a puddle of his own blood was forming on the ground.**

"**what the hell." lightning said through pain gritted teeth," I deserve this."**

**He let out another yell as another lance of pain shot through his body. When he finished yelling he was looking around his surroundings seeing if there were anypony or if any of those things were here. To lightning's immense pain he quickly turned his head to the direction of a twig snapping. He tried to push himself along the ground with his good legs as he saw a figure form from the tree line. **

"**Hello? Is anypony there?" a voice came from the advancing figure.**

**Lightning relaxed as he saw the figure turn into that of a Pegasus mare. Her coat was white like his, her mane was brushed straight and to the side and had colors of black and neon green her tail was made into spikes at the end and had the same color as her mane, she had a cutie mark of a green lightning bolt, and her bright green eyes seem to penetrate rock. As she came closer he saw that she had black and green hoof warmers on her front hooves.**

**As she reached where lightning laid she jumped back at the sight of him with his broken wing and leg, deep gashes, and the piece of wood jutting from his side.**

"**what happened?" she asked.**

**Lightning forced a smile on his face through the pain," frost coat happened." he whispered and surrendered into the deep sleep that attacked his body. The strange Pegasus began to pace back and forth whispering to herself on what to do.**

"**There he is!" **

**She jumped as the voice ranged out from a trail leading up the mountain. She ran back into the tree line and laid down in a bush. She watched as bass and applejack ran over to lightning.**

"**Holy fucking Christ!" bass yelled out as he saw lightning's condition," lightning! Wake up!" bass said shaking his friend.**

"**bass, I don't think that's a good idea." applejack said," The best thing to do now is to get him back."**

"**Is where you're going safe?"**

**Applejack and bass spun around as the strange Pegasus emerged from her hiding place," who are you?" bass asked.**

**The Pegasus hesitated for a bit before answering;" I'm green bolt." **

"**Well green bolt unless you're one of those things, then the place we are going is safe." applejack said.**

"**Can I come with you?" green bolt asked.**

**" what the hay man!" rainbow dash was yelling at frost coat," You can't just attack him like that!"**

"**Like hell I can!" frost yelled back.**

"**Frost coat, why did you do that?" twilight asked trying a more calm way of having him talk.**

**" look twilight, I was with my team in canterlot getting ready to have meeting with some of the members of the princesses' court to discuss the upcoming winter when those things broke through the door and attacked us. I watched as one by one my team die or turn into those horrible things! Do you have any idea how guilty I feel for being the only one to make it out alive? Or do you have any idea how much I despised the pony who created those things!"**

**" no, no I don't." twilight replied," but that doesn't make it right to injure or even possibly kill lightning runner. Let me share a secret with you frost coat."**

**Frost was now in a depressed state and wasn't in the mood for more secrets.**

"**Lightning didn't mean to create those things. He was trying to cure his dying mother and guess what? Lightning's mom was the first one to go. That's right his mom was the first of those things, he did that to her by accident. Do YOU have any idea how much guilt he carries for that?" twilight said her voice filling with emotions just thinking of what it would be like if it was her mother.**

**Frost looked up surprised by what twilight just said," I...he..." frost stammered.**

**" look here buddy." big Mac said walking up with a load of sticks and logs tied to his back," it don't matter what he done, you still ain't got no right to beat him senseless. Now infin you start to do that again, I'm going to have to step in and help him defend himself."**

"**why didn't you this time?" frost asked.**

"**I'm just a humble earth pony, you, you're a Pegasus. So is he. The only reason I didn't help was because I couldn't do anything with you two flying everywhere."**

**Twilight and rainbow dash left frost coat to go keep watch, while big Mac was unloading his load of wood. Frost was left with wonderbread sitting next to him strains into the fire.**

"**You got any secrets?" frost whispered to wonderbread.**

"**of course I do." he replied looking upwards.**

"**Like what?" **

"**You really want to know?"**

"**If you don't mind."**

**Wonderbread shrugged," what's the point in hiding secrets when we could be the only ones left in equestria?"**

**Frost shrugged.**

"**Alright, here's my secret. I'm an escaped convict from manehatten prison, charged with murder."**

"**Murder! Who did you kill!"**

"**My father. My parents never meant to have me. My mother was a hooker and my dad a pimp, my dad wanted my mom to have me aborted but thankfully my mom wouldn't do it. Shortly after I was born my father killed my mom and sent me to an orphanage. I think you can piece the rest if the story together."**

"**wow, that's some serious stuff right there."**

"**meh, now that my father is gone I feel...peaceful."**

"**Yeah...still that's pretty hard-" he was cut off as bass and applejack walked in with lightning across their backs.**

"**Shit!" wonderbread said as he saw lightning.**

"**Sweet celestia!" rainbow yelled out.**

"**quickly put him over here!" twilight said and pointed to a spot near the fire," frost coat move, I don't think it would be a good idea for you to be near him."**

**Frost got up and with his movement now filled with regret walked over to the wood pile that big Mac had made.**

"**don't worry, if he makes it they'll most likely get over it relatively quickly." wonderbread said plopping himself down next to frost coat.**

**" I hope so, I know I what I did was wrong, it's just...I was so mad at him for making those things and I was mad at myself for being the only one of my team to survive."**

"**okay big Mac hold him down!" twilight ordered," You got him?"**

"**eyup." big Mac said.**

"**Okay here we go." twilight said as her horn glowed and created a purple aura around the piece of wood in lightning's midsection. She began to slowly pull the wood out. Lightning's eyes shot opened as the pain shot through his body in massive waves. He bit his lip trying to transfer some of the pain from his midsection to his lip.**

"**Hold on lightning almost done." twilight said still pulling the wood out. With a disgusting squishing noise the wood popped out of lightning. The wood brought out with it a river of blood.**

"**Quickly applejack! Give me that stick!" twilight said pointing at a stick halfway in the fire. She grabbed the stick and twilight levitated the stick from applejack over to lightning.**

"**sorry." she said and touched the burnt stick to where the wood had punctured lightning's body.**

**As wonderbread and frost coat watched and listened to lightning yell out in pain they glanced over at green bolt who was sitting at the mouth of the cave.**

"**who's that?" wonderbread asked.**

"**That's green bolt." star charmer said walking up to the two.**

"**ah." wonderbread nodded," hey green bolt! Why don't you join us over here?"**

"**What?" frost asked," but I-"**

"**let's try to get you another friend." wonderbread smiled," I can't always be there for you."**

"**I'm good." green bolt responded.**

"**okay, maybe she's not your next friend." wonderbread said and shifted his attention back to lightning. He ceased his yelling of pain and was now awake but had his eyes closed and was breathing hard while twilight was busy pulling a needle with a thread back and forth through the burnt wound.**

"**how is he?" star asked walking over to twilight.**

"**I can't really tell, but from the looks of it he seems to be okay. Just badly beaten up. I think he should stay here for at least five days to let him heal before we move again."**

"**hey dumbass." bass said sitting down besides lightning.**

"**I told you before that I'm no dumbass." lightning wheezed.**

"**Guess what?" **

"**What?" lightning asked opening his eyes.**

"**He didn't kill you after all." bass said smiling at his friend.**

"**Fuck you." lightning smiled back.**

"**Bass, let him rest." twilight said.**

**Bass walked away from lightning only to be joined by twilight.**

"**So bass, who is that pony you found?" **

"**Her name is green bolt; she came out of a bush when we found lightning."**

"**Anything else?" **

"**Nope. She doesn't talk much." he said gazing over in green bolts direction.**

**Apparently green bolt felt somepony staring at her for she turned around and caught bass staring at her. Bass didn't try to hide his curiosity but instead got up and said to twilight," I'm going to go do some investigating."**

"**Fine with me." twilight said as bass walked over to green bolt.**

**" so" bass started as he sat down next to green bolt," why were you out in the everfree forest?" **

"**I was with another pony, we were trying to find some place suitable to spend the night." green bolt said drawing a circle in the dirt with her hoof.**

**Bass nodded," where you from?"**

"**I'm from ponyville. I was part of the weather team."**

"**So you should know rainbow dash then!"**

"**No, I was never really with her. I've seen her before but I didn't get to know her very well."**

"**Ah, well you got any parents?" **

**Green bolt looked out at the forest," my mom is dead and the last I knew of my father is that he was in jail."**

**" oh...well I'll leave you alone for now." bass said patting green bolt on the back," come join us when you feel like it."**

**Green bolt watched as bass walked back to the group around the fire, they were eating some berries and sandwiches they had brought with them. Green bolt looked back at the forest quietly took a small razor blade from her hoof warmer. She then slid one of the warmers down revealing dozens of scars and fresh made slits in her leg. Green bolt then took the razor and sliced it across her leg drawing blood. As she sliced her leg two more times lightning was staring at her watching her slice her leg.**

'**What's got you so worked up?' he thought to himself.**

"**Here lightning. Ya got to eat." applejack said offering him a daisy sandwich.**

**Lightning brought his head up and took the sandwich," thanks." he said through the sandwich in his mouth, he began to eat his meal and continued to watch green bolt harm her leg.**

Author notes: well there it is. Green bolt belongs to princeofdeath1718. One more thing if any of you have submitted their ocs to me are wondering if I'm writing this as I go along, then yes, yes I am, so your oc might die or they might not. I'll just have to see XD. See you guys later and remember to leave a review. Skull signing out!


	5. No place is safe

Chapter five  
>No place is safe<p>

Author notes: well here it is. Not much action in this one but I'm introducing the final oc and doing some character development. I hope you enjoy it. Please r and r

" come on lightning runner! Your father is getting antsy again!" lightning's mom tugged the small lightning runner along.

" come on you two!" lightning's father yelled from up head.

" mom I'm hungry." lightning complained.

" don't worry sweety we're nearly there." his mom knelt down and lightly kissed him on the cheek," be momma's big brave boy."

Lightning smiled at his mom," I'll be the bravest Pegasus ever!"

" I have no doubt you will lightning." his mother smiled sweetly at him," now come on you know how father enjoys these family picnics."

As lightning and his mom rounded a corner in the trail they saw his father laying on the side of the trail with his side torn open, his ribs were poking out as they had been broken in half, and his organs spilled over the ground.

Lighting jumped back and gagged at the sight. He tried to grabbed his mother's hoof in comfort but found she wasn't there but instead near his father.

" mom what happened?" lighting whimpered.

His mom looked up at him but she wasn't the same. She had yellow eyes and rotting skin, her teeth resembled that of fangs and her lips were missing.

"mom!" lighting yelled and started to back up as his mother came closer and then lunged at him with her jaws open ready to severe his neck.

Lightning rose from his prone position as quick as a pouncing snake. His face had sweat dripping off it and he was breathing hard. He looked around and saw that he was back in the cave surrounded by the small group of survivors.

" just a dream." he said and laid his head back down. As he did he could feel a breeze against the back of his neck and something wet touch his coat. He slowly turned his head and saw that a mutated pony stood behind him, it's jaws agape and drooling a mixture of blood and spit.

The pony rolled its head back as it prepared to bite but stopped as a dagger came through its throat splattering lightning with its blood. The dagger then sliced to the left cutting through bone and meat, as the knife left the neck of the mutated pony the head rolled off the neck and hanged at the side connected by only a few strands of meat. The pony's body slumped to the ground as it died.

" now we're even." bass said walking up to lightning levitating the bloodied knife.

" what are talking about?" lightning said trying not to wake the others.

" you saved me from the rooftop, I saved you from this thing." he said wiping the knife on the dead pony," don't bother yourself over it just go back to sleep, remember old bass is watching out for ya."

" that's what I'm afraid of." lightning scoffed and laid his head back down as bass dragged the mutated pony outside and dump it off the cliff.

" whatever. Just go back to sleep, I won't let another one in."

Lightning had woke up to the others talking around the fire eating their breakfast, when he had shaken the sleep from his head he looked himself over hoping to see if any of his injuries had magically healed over night. Nothing, the same pain came when he tried to spread his wing and move his leg, his wound where the wood had been stung like the burnt stick was hovering over it and was gathering a fair amount of clotted blood at the stitches twilight had out in.

Lightning, despite his injuries, got up on his three good legs and hobbled over to the group. He noticed that green bolt wasn't in the group but was still asleep near the mouth of the cave.

"sorry but all we got is sandwiches again." twilight said as lightning sat down and handed him a sandwich. He took the food gratefully and ate rather quickly.

" slow down lightning. It's not like you got anything to do around here." bass commented as lightning finished off his food.

" you really expect me to just lay around and do nothing?" lightning said.

" yes." twilight said," lightning I don't think you grasp the situation. You fell from a cliff, have a broken wing and leg, and you had a piece of wood in you! You need to rest."

Lighting started to protest but was stopped by bass," no arguing, just rest."

Lightning got up awkwardly and hobbled back to where he had slept muttering to himself. He slumped down which he quickly realized was a mistake as he broken leg generated pain. He looked back over at where green bolt was and saw that she was awake. She was nodding her head softly as she had earphones in and was holding a ihoof.

" good mourning wonderbread." star charmer said as he walked up to the group.

Wonderbread only groaned in reply," I hate mornings."

" why? Mornings are great! You wake up full of energy and ready to tackle the day!" star said happily.

Wonderbread only stared at her with disgust on his face and bags under his eyes. He then took a sandwich and ate his breakfast. As the group talked about what they should do today frost coat walked up and quietly ate his food.

" I don't mean to alarm anypony but last night one of those mutants got inside the cave and almost killed lightning runner." bass said as they talked on.

" what!" star yelled.

" it must've come from the otherwise of the trial and slip last me. Don't worry I killed it before it could get lightning."

" well that gives me another idea for a task." twilight said.

" and what's that?" wonderbread asked in a sour tone.

" barricade the entrance of course." she smiled as wonderbread let out a sigh," okay here is the groups we do the tasks at hoof, big Mac, applejack, and wonderbread stay behind and barricade the entrance. Frost coat and I will go and see if we can find some more berries. Rainbow dash, bass, and green bolt go back into town to see if they can find any more survivors or anymore supplies."

" what!" green bolt said yanking her earphones out," but why me!"

" because frost coat is going with me and the bass needs at least two ponies watching over him and you are the only other Pegasus here, other than lightning."

" but I can't I-"

" sorry green bolt but we need your help." twilight said," now come on we don't have all day, let's get busy!"

The ponies separated into their groups and set out to do their assigned tasks. Lightning tried to get up and sneak out to help with something but was forced back down as he was caught by big Mac.

"nope." he merely said

Lightning let his head fall on his tattered lab coat surrendering to his bedridden fate. He watched as bass and the others in his group left to go into town.

" hey bass!" lighting yelled after him causing some pain to shock him," come back alive!"

" and you stay put!" bass yelled back and walked down the trail.

" okay let's take a quick supply check." bass said stopping just outside of town. Green bolt and rainbow dash took off their saddlebags they had taken from the cave. Bass took off his own and looked inside each one.

" okay six Molotov cocktails, two swords, one dagger, and some first aid." bass said looking inside the saddlebags," alright I get one sword, rainbow you get three molotovs and the other sword, and green bolt you get the other three molotovs and the dagger." bass handed out the weapons and then based at the assumed now dead town.

" you girls ready?" he asked.

" heck yeah!" rainbow dash yelled swinging the sword onto her back.

" n...no." green bolt said.

" too bad we're going now." bass said and started to walk off to the town.

As they entered the town they were greeted by a sight that made green bolt throw up and mad bass and rainbow gag. In front of them laid bodies by the dozens. Some of them had the meat picked clean off the skeleton leaving white sun bleached bones in the streets, others had limbs missing and had huge holes torn into them with their organs spilled across the ground.

" I thought I prepared myself for this...damn was I wrong." bass commented while rainbow dash patted green bolt on the back whispering," come let it out."

Green bolt gagged more but nothing came out," I...I think I'm good." she said standing up," can we please get this over with."

" I agree." bass said and carefully maneuvered his way around the bodies.

They walked through some more 'death streets' until they came upon a department store," let's check in here." bass said walking up to the door. As he opened the door somepony ran up from behind and yelled at the group.

" don't go in there! Those things are in the basement!"

Bass spun around," who are you!"

The pony walked closer and looked at green bolt," whoa! Green bolt Is that you!"

" cloud duster?" green bolt asked looking closer at the pony.

" yeah! Man I can't believe you're alive! I thought you die-" he was cut off as a mutated pony came from inside a furniture store and tackled him. The mutated pony dug its teeth into cloud duster's neck severing several arteries. The mutate pony the busied itself with tearing open the dead cloud duster and feasted n his internal organs.

" cloud duster!" green bolt yelled and tried to race over to him.

" no! He's gone green bolt!" bass yelled holding her back," we need to get out of here before more come!"

" no! I'm not going anywhere! I can still help him!" green bolt yelled and punched bass in the face. Bass took the full force of the punch but didn't loosen his grip. Green bolt lashed out more attacks at bass attempting together to her dead friend.

" sorry about this green bolt." bass said before he head butted her knocking her out," come on rainbow we have to leave, now!"

Rainbow was in a state of shock looking at the mutated pony eating away at the dead cloud duster," rainbow!" bass' voice brought her back to reality," r..right! Let's go!" she said and helped bass drag green bolt out of town.

" I'm sorry." frost said while busying himself with a blackberry bush.

" for what?" twilight asked looking around for another berry bush.

" for lightning runner."

" let's just forget about that subject. What's done is done." twilight said," I think I see a blueberry bush over there." she walked past frost coat and behind two trees. Frost sighed and continued with the picking of berries. After he stripped the bush of berries he looked up and yelled out," hey twilight you okay?"

" I'm fine!" she replied," just moving to another bush!"

" well hold on I'll be there!"

Frost walked up behind twilight seeing her plucking berries from the bush using her magic," everything alright?" she asked.

" yeah."

" good, I think we gathered enough. Let's head back."

" fine with me." frost said turning around.

They walked back to the trail that led up to the cave, as they walked in silence frost thought he heard somepony walking next to them in the forest. He looked to his right and saw a shadow zip behind a bush.

" twilight, I think there something in there." he whispered to her making her freeze in midstep. Frost picked up a nearby stick that was thick enough to be a baseball bat. He slowly walked to the bush where the shadow had leapt behind. Frost coat swing the stick down hitting whatever was behind and in the bush.

" ow! Ugh son of a bitch!"

Frost dropped the stick and dragged a brown earth pony with a blonde mane and tail p, his flanks had the symbol of a eight pointed compass, he also wore a slouch hat.

" what are you doing sneaking around us like that!" frost interrogated the pony.

" I was with another pony who disappeared." he said rubbing his head where frost had hit him," I went out looking for her and saw you two. I didn't know if you were hostile or not."

" frost let him go." twilight said," sorry about the head we didn't know you were...normal."

The new pony got up and shook off the dirt he had gathered on his coat," problem, I should've introduced myself instead of following you."

Twilight smiled as took off his hat brushing it free of dirt," I'm twilight sparkles."

" rough rider. But you can call me rider." he responded.

" and this is frost coat." twilight gestured to frost.

Frost nodded at rough rider," twilight I think we should go, it's getting late."

" would you like to come with us?" twilight asked rough rider.

" sure, I got nothing to lose." rider shrugged and followed twilight and frost coat back to the cave.

" sis that needs to go here.""big Mac said directing applejack carrying a log.

" sorry big Mac it's just that this log is really heavy." applejack said struggling to keep the log balanced. Big Mac moved over to her and put the log on his back.

" sis you should go check on lightning." big Mac said as he set the log down leaning it against a support beam he had put across the entrance of the cave," we're nearly done with the wall."

" alright." applejack said and walked through the hole they had left open to use for a door. She walked through and saw that lightning was moving a log into the fire trying to keep it alive.

" lightning you're suppose to be resting." applejack said taking the log and tossing it in the fire.

" come on I have to do something!" lightning protested.

" and you can." applejack said.

" what! I need something to do!"

" rest. That's doing something." applejack laughed.

Lightning stared at applejack and slowly sat down," you're not going to let do shit huh?"

" ya got it." applejack said and walked back to big Mac to help with the wall," ya need any help?" she asked big Mac."

" nope I'm done." he said putting the final log in place just as rainbow and bass dragged green bolt up to the newly built wall.

" wow guys you did a fantastic job!" bass complemented.

" it wasn't that hard." big Mac said," what happened to her?"

Bass explained to big Mac and applejack what happened to them in town while rainbow carefully dragged green bolt inside. She laid green bolt near lightning who was staring into the fire.

" keep a eye on here will ya?" rainbow said to lightning.

" sure." he said looking at green bolt as twilight, frost, and rough rider walked into the cave followed by bass, big Mac, and applejack.

" whose he?" rainbow fluttered over to rider.

" I'm rough rider." he answered tipping his hat at rainbow.

" you know rider, I never asked what you use to do before all of this happened." twilight said sitting down at the fire.

" that's easy, I was an explorer for celestia mapping the unmapped." he said.

" ah yes, I've seen you with celestia before." lightning said still looking green bolt over.

" you have?" rider asked.

" sure have."

" and you are?"

" lightning runner." lightning answered returning his gaze to the fire.

" you're lightning runner! Celestia talked a lot about you! She said you're a brilliant pony!"

Lightning laughed at rough rider's last statement," she said that! Ha! She horribly mistaken!"

" but I've seen some of the results our work has done."

" really? Have you seen the latest one?"

" which one would that be?" rider asked getting confused.

" this outbreak! All because I got the vaccine wrong for my mom." lightning said," this entire thing is my fault. I'm no great scientist."

Rough rider was shocked as lightning admitted to what he did but he quickly shook it off as exploring the unknown parts of equestria had made him not be surprised easily," don't say that lightning." he tried to cheer him up," so what if there is an outbreak of mutated ponies. I've seen miracles done by your formulas. Plus if you made this, then you can fix it."

Lightning looked up at rider," like that's going to happen anytime soon. Have you seen the condition I'm in? I can barely get over to the cave wall!"

" that's why you got us." twilight said," if you think you can find a cure then I'm willing to do anything to help you."

" hold up on the talking gang!" rainbow said hovering above the wall at the opening," three of those things just came up the trail."

" I got this" wonderbread said walking up from the bowels of the cave.

" where were you?" applejack asked.

" looking in the cave." he answered picking up a sword with his magic and walking out the opening in the wall. The group could hear the mutated moan and snarl then heard the sound of hard, cold steel cutting through flesh.

" wha...what's going on?" green bolt asked waking up from the head butt that bass gave her. She rubbed her head and looked around the cave, she glared at bass as the recent events came back to her mind," you bastard."

" look green bolt, you were out of control, he was dead. I had to hit you." bass said.

" he was my friend!"

" wow, wow. What happened?" lightning butted in.

" I'm guessing that her friend found us in ponyville and was killed in front of us." bass explained," that's why we're back so soon."

Lightning nodded and looked at green bolt who was staring at the fire. He could've sworn he saw a tear in her eye but green bolt kept a straight face and somehow managed to get rid of the tear.

Wonderbread walked back into the cave his face stained with fresh blood and was levitating the sword," that sure was easy."

Through the rest of the day the survivors did minor tasks such as, removing the mutated bodies, organizing supplies, and keeping watch. As the sunset they gathered around their fire to eat. They ate in silence for there was no subject worth talking over until rough rider brought up a topic about one of his adventures. They all listened to him talk. They laughed at his expressions as he tried to tell the story in detail.

After that they went to sleep. Lightning volunteered to stand guard.

" no." twilight said.

" look twilight, I've done shit today. Plus what's a little standing at the door going to do to me? Nothing, just let me do this one thing." lightning argued

Twilight hesitated before she finally gave in," fine, but don't move around too much."

Lightning now sat at the door in the wall and was scanning the small cliff for any sign of life or mutated life. As he heard something come from within the cave he gazed back and saw the group all laying down and asleep except for green bolt who was at the far end of the cave.

Lightning looked back at the exposed cliff making sure that it was clear of any hostiles. He got up and with his injured leg folded up he quietly hobbled over to green bolt. Lucky for lightning green bolt did not hear him hobble over to her.

Lightning looked over her and saw that she held a small razor blade in her hoof covered in fresh blood and that one of her hoof warmers was pulled down revealing multiple cuts leaking blood onto the ground. Green bolt moved her hoof to make another incision on her leg.

" why?" lightning asked making green bolt jumped dropping the razor blade before it was able to connect with her skin.

" lightning runner! I...I wasn't..." she stammered trying to hide her leg.

" why do you do that green bolt?" he asked again.

" It's...I...it's the only way I know how to deal with my pain." she explained.

" by creating more pain? Look green bolt the best way to relieve emotional pain is to tell somepony, you don't have to hurt yourself over it."

" but no pony ever listens to me." green bolt went on.

" I'll listen to you."

" wha...you will?"

" I got nothing else to do. Look I'll let you decide. If you want to continue I won't stop you or if you want to talk I'll be over by the entrance." lightning said and then hobbled back to his guard position. Green bolt looked back down at the bloodied razor blade and then looked back at lightning as he sat down at the door. Green bolt got up, pulled her hoof warmer up, and then kicked the razor blade deeper into the darkness of the cave.

She walked over to lightning and said," cloud duster was my best friend, but even he wouldn't listen to me."

" but I'm not him. I'm willing to listen." lightning said.

" thank you." green bolt whispered and started to pour her soul out.

Author notes: and that's a wrap! Please review and I'll see you guys next time. Oh and rough rider belongs to cynder fan. Sorry for the repost of this chapter, I forgot to put cynder fan's name in! How do I forget something like that! *face hoof*


	6. finally a plan

Chapter six  
>Finally a plan<p>

Author notes: well this chapter may not be my best…but usually when I say that people seem to enjoy it more than others…meh its this goddamn heat!its sapping all the ideas out of my head! This heat sucks.

Bass woke up to the sun peeking over the wall that big Mac had built. He rubbed his eyes and stretched his back making it popped in several places. He saw that he was the first one up, so he put wood on the small orange coals in the fire pit and scavenged through the saddlebags they had brought with them. He brought out the last sandwich they had.

" that's not good." he muttered to himself. He then thought of the others and cut the sandwich into nine small pieces, he took out a hoof full of berries since they had many of those.

He sat down at the fire watching small flames grow and lick at the wood turning it black. As he moved on from the small sandwich piece to the berries he looked over at the wall seeing lightning leaning against the wall asleep and had green bolt asleep too with her head against his shoulder. Bass had to smile at the two.

" some guard he makes." bass said shaking his head.

" who?" applejack asked walking up yawning.

" our fearless scientist over there." bass said still looking at lightning.

" well that's good for him, got himself a friend...a special friend" applejack said smiling.

Bass turned around and smiled at applejack," you know all the years I've known lightning runner, he has never had any 'special feelings' for anypony."

" there always a place and time for something." applejack said sitting down. Bass offered her one of the pieces of the sandwich," thanks." she said taking the sandwich.

Throughout the next hour the rest of the group slowly woke up, leaving only lightning and green bolt still asleep by the door.

" how long are they going to sleep?" rough rider asked.

" lightning was up almost all night, who knows how long green bolt was up." frost coat said his voice sounding like some kind of hollow wind.

" what's wrong with you man, I mean it is the morning but why so depressed?" wonderbread asked.

" just recalling the memories of my team." frost replied.

" they make a cute couple." twilight said looking at lightning and green bolt.

" well don't get your hopes up, remember I've known lightning for a long time, and he has never found his special mare." bass said.

" and remember that there is all ways a time and place for everything." applejack smiled.

" eyup." big Mac said sitting next to his sister.

Over at the door in the wall green bolt stirred, rubbing her head against lightning's shoulder. She opened her eyes and saw lightning still asleep. She recalled the events from last night remembering telling him everything and remembering him sitting there actually listening to her. Green bolt smiled as lightning twitched in his sleep.

" aww look at them." a voice came from behind her.

Green bolt looked behind them and saw rainbow dash hovering above the ground looming at them with a great big smile in her face," you're just jealous." green bolt actually smiled back.

Rainbow flinched," I...I am not!" she yelled at green bolt.

Lightning jumped awake as rainbow yelled," wha...what's going on!" he then looked around and rested his eyes on green bolt who half leaned on him.

Rainbow dash fluttered off muttering to herself as green bolt giggled," did I do something funny?" lightning asked

"no, come on let's get some breakfast." green bolt said standing up and stretching. Lightning gazed at green bolt as she stretched. 'she's actually beautiful' he thought to himself. He stood up himself and smiled as his broken leg touched the ground, some of the pain had gone but enough remained there to make it difficult to walk. He was always a fast healer.

They both walked over to the group who was talking about what the next step in their survival should be. Bass noticed the, walk up and levitated two small sandwiches pieces over to them.

" it's all we got, other than berries." bass said as green bolt and lighting took the pieces.

" look, I really think that if he did this then he can fix it." rider was arguing with star charmer.

" and how do we get into his lab? I went to canterlot on the first day this happened to find him, the entire city was infested with those things!"

"the streets were! Not the sky!" rider said building up to something.

" what do you have in mind rider?" twilight said.

" I'm saying have rainbow dash, frost coat, and green bolt fly him to the castle where they make their way into his lab, where he can try to make a cure."

" w...what!" green bolt stammered as lightning choked on a berry he was eating. Rainbow dash grew a adventurous smile on her face while green bolt busied herself with slamming her hoof on lightning's back trying to dislodge the berry.

" that shouldn't be too hard for you four." rider said.

Green bolt slammed her hoof into lightning's back three more times until he coughed the berry up sending it flying straight into star charmer's face. Star flinched as the berry hit her and then bounced into the fire.

" you're kidding right!" lightning yelled," do you have any idea how long it took to come up with that faulty vaccine for my mom! A long time and what did it bring? Nothing, nothing but death and misery!"

" am I the only who has faith in you lightning runner?" rider asked getting up from his sitting position," every great scientist, adventurer, mathematician, wizard has their fails and successes! You just happened to hit your first fail. Yes it might have brought equestria to its knees. But we can never help it stand back up if we don't try!"

" but the castle was where it all began! It has to be the most infested place in equestria!" lightning yelled back trying to find a way out of rough rider's idea.

" I highly doubt that." rider said," I suspect that they all left the castle to roam the streets."

" and whys that?"

" they ran out of food." rider answered dryly making wonderbread gag and frost coat shiver.

Lightning stared at rough rider seeing the confidence in his eyes. He looked at every survivor that sat around the fire. Each had the same look of desperation and some had the same confidence that rough rider had. Lightning looked over at green bolt," are you up to it?" he asked her.

" normally I would say no." green whispered back," but it looks like the only option we have."

Lightning sighed heavily before saying," I'll try."

Right rider did a hoof pump inside his mind as he smiled on the outside," great! You should be able to reach the castle before nightfall!"

" alright! Hey green bolt, don't fall behind!" rainbow taunted green.

Green bolt responded in a grunt as lightning stood up and unraveled his torn lab coat," shall we get back to work old pal." he whispered to the coat and then stuck his front hooves through the sleeves and draped it over his back.

" hey." bass said walking over to lightning," I have no idea how you're going to use it but here." he levitated a sword over to lightning and strapped it on him," with that leg we'll be lucky if you make a simple beaker of fruit juice."

" I'll manage, you know I can manage pain real well." he smiled at bass.

" really?" bass said and punched lightning on the side.

" ow!" lightning said and looked at bass.

" don't die you ignorant bastard."

" I don't plan to, you opera lover."

" you know I don't love opera!"

" see you around bass." lightning smiled and patted his friend softly with his injured leg. He then walked over to the already packed and awaiting rainbow dash.

" bastard always knows how to push my buttons." bass muttered and sat back down by the fire.

The pegasi of the survivors all gathered up supplies and weapons to use on the journey that laid ahead for them. They all said their goodbyes and walked out of the cave and onto the cliff.

" ya slowpokes ready!" rainbow asked stretching her wings. Frost coat nodded as lightning and green stepped up to the edge of the cliff.

" last time I was on this cliff frost coat was beating the shit out of me." lightning said to green bolt. She looked at lightning who in return smiled at her. Rainbow walked to lightning's side and nudged him," you ready?"

" as I'll ever be."

" how about you?" she asked green bolt.

" I guess so." green bolt said with some new confidence she found.

" then let's go!" rainbow said taking lightning by a hoof and flying upwards. Green bolt quickly did the same to prevent rainbow losing her grip. Frost coat turned around and waved goodbye to wonderbread. He received a wave not just from wonderbread but from twilight, big Mac, and applejack.

" you think we just sent them to their deaths?" bass asked twilight watching the Pegasi fly off towards canterlot.

" death? No, pain? Yes, I have my doubts but it's all we can do." twilight said back," let's just hope lightning can do what he does best."

" knowing that bastard, he can go through hell and still brew stuff in that lab of his." bass said smiling and then walked back into the cave.

" ain't this just sad." lightning said while he was carried across the everfree forest towards canterlot.

" what do you mean?" rainbow asked while concentrating on keeping her balance of flight and trying to keeper grip on lightning.

" a Pegasus who can't fly, it's pretty sad huh?"

" it's not sad at all." green bolt said," you have a broken wing."

" meh, I just hate not being able fly." lightning said looking ahead as he saw the first tower of canterlot come into view," when we get to the castle, fly up to the six balconies, the seventh one should be the closet to my lab." rainbow dash nodded while green bolt tightened he grip on his hoof as she saw the ruined city come closer. Frost coat was behind them looking down at the ground seeing the occasional mutated pony wonder out into the sunlight. The ones that did wonder outside did not notice the four Pegasus flying above them.

Lightning squinted as he looked at the sun seeing that it was just above the mountains. The flight had taken a long time and he could see that the ones flying were extremely tired, except for rainbow she kept a smile on her face as they flew closer and closer to the dead city of canterlot.

As they flew over the abandoned shopping part of canterlot the sicking stench of rotting flesh reached their nostrils.

" agh oh sweet celestia!" rainbow said turning her head trying to get away from the stench.

" just hurry and fly through it, we're almost there." lightning said scrunching up his face the stench hit him too.

They all gagged as they flew through the cloud of foul smelling air until they saw the castle where the princesses lived and where lightning also lived and worked. The adrenaline that shot through them as they saw the castle come into view made them forget about the smell.

They flew higher to reach the balcony lightning had told them was the closest to his lab. Lightning told them to stop as they reached the appropriate balcony and green bolt and rainbow set him down on the ledge and then landed next to him. Frost landed too next to green bolt.

" you guys ready?" lightning asked looking at the door in from of them.

" let's get this over with." frost said and walked inside.

" I'm sooooo bored!" star charmer complained rocking back and forth by the fire," can we do something?"

" like what?" wonderbread asked.

" I don't know! But let's do something!"

" you can help me gather up firewood." rough rider said dropping another load of logs.

Star charmer groaned," fine, it's better than just sitting here. No wonder lightning runner wanted something to do."

" when you're done with helping rough rider I have some books with me." twilight offered looking up from a book she was reading.

" ehhhh I'm not much of a reader." star said walking after Rough rider.

Rider and star both walked down the trail down until the trail became blocked in by trees. They then set out looking for logs and sticks that have fallen or broke away from the trees. They searched and gathered until they could carry no more.

On the way back rough rider noticed a small trail of blood along the side of the dirt trail the traveled on. He shifted the sword that hanged at his side to a more suitable position to be drawn in a instant. Star charmer had not noticed the blood and took the shifting that rider did as just a normal gesture.

As they walked up to the cave rider saw more traces of blood which made him feel even more uneasy. This time star too saw the traces of blood.

" what do you think it is?" she whispered to rough rider.

" I don't know, but let's hope it's just some injured pony." he said and continues to walk towards the wall," twilight! Applejack! Wonderbread! Are you in there!" he yelled.

A few seconds passed as no answer floated to them," yeah, we're here!" he heard applejack yell back.

" is everything alright! There's blood everywhere!" star yelled.

" huh?" wonderbread said poking his head from the door," oh yeah! We had some company while you two were gone, nothing we couldn't handle."

Star and rider walled inside the cave seeing about five burning corpses on the fire turning into ashes. Wonderbread and big Mac were both covered in blood as well as the swords they used to cut open the mutated ponies.

" everything is just dandy." applejack said poking a burning corpse with a stick.

Frost finished off a mutated pony who lower torso had been torn off by smashing in its skull by using his sword's handle. He looked around seeing if no other mutated were near them. They were walking through a hallway filled with skeletons that were picked clean of flesh and internal organs, leaving nothing but blots of blood on the walls and floors.

Rainbow dash was behind them guarding the rear and green bolt was supporting lightning as he was having trouble keeping up with the pace due to his broken leg.

" how much further?" frost asked.

" it should be around the next corner." lightning answered," I think I'm good green." he whispered to her.

" oh okay." she left his side leaving him hobbling down the hall after frost.

" you like him don't you?" rainbow said sheathing a bloodied sword and walking up to green bolt.

" I do not!" green yelled," I-"

" cut the crap green bolt, let's face the facts. You woke up with your head in his shoulder and you can't keep your eyes off him! Face it you're in love." rainbow dash smiled.

Green bolt stammered and then scoffed," since when do you know about love?"

" I dint know much about it. But I know it when I see it."

Green bolt glared at rainbow but the glare soon softened to a smile," you got me." she merely said and walked after the two stallion up ahead. She found lightning staring at a broken down and frost coat was checking the rest of the hall.

" lightning, are you okay?" she asked softly.

" this room" lightning said," this room is where it all started and now I'm going to try and I finish it." he then shoved the broken pieces of the door away and hobbled inside.

Green bolt followed him inside and sat down near a counter full of beakers and test tubes with chemicals in them. Lightning walked over to a desk piled high with notes and equations.

" I have no idea where to start." lightning muttered scanning through his notes.

" do you need any help?" green bolt asked.

" I need time." lightning said dryly. Green bolt nodded and walked out of the room leaving lightning searching his notes for a solution. Green walked out into the hallway and sat down not noticing the skeleton next to her.

" what's he doing?" rainbow asked walking up with frost coat.

" he trying to find a place to start." green bolt answered," is there any beer? I feel like getting drunk right now."

"yeah, there's a storage room five doors down." frost said," I'll take you."

" nah I'm fine, I can hold a sword." green bolt said getting up and accidentally knocking the skull of the dead pony to the side. She walked down the hall counting the doors as she went.

" well, I'm going to go for a little walk." frost said wondering off in the opposite direction.

" looks like I'm stuck babysitting the wounded scientist." rainbow said to herself.

" you got that fucking right!" lightning yelled from inside his lab.

Green bolt had spent a good two solid hours of sitting in the storage room drinking a mixture of beer and colt a cola. The stuff tasted like shit together but it packed a punch that fried the senses for awhile. When green ran out of beer she grabbed a can of colt a cola and stumbled out of the room and back down the hallway.

She tripped over the rib cage of a random skeleton and fell face first on the floor crushing her can of soda," damn! Watch where you're *hic* going!" she yelled at the skeleton and them managed to get back on her hooves.

She stumbled inside lightning's lab muttering about how the castle staff had done a sloppy job on the hallways. Rainbow was sitting against the wall half awake but slowly falling asleep from hearing lightning talk gibberish.

" lightning runner!" green bolt screamed," why aren't you finished yet!"

Lightning jumped almost knocking a rack full of test tubes over," green bolt please quiet down!"

Green muttered and walked farther into the lab almost tripping over her own hooves. She walked over to lighting and leaned on him,"hey there pal *hic* how's it going?" she slurred.

" where did she go?" lightning asked rainbow.

" huh?" rainbow said opening her eyes," oh! Um she went to the storage room saying she was going to get drunk."

" all bow in the presence of queen mcsparkles!" she yelled out rising to her back hooves and then falling back.

" she more drunk then I ever was." lightning looking at green bolt who had fallen asleep on the ground.

" I heard somepony yell! Is everything alright!" frost coat said running inside.

" everything is alright." rainbow said walking over to green bolt and picked her up.

" indeed, just got to let this heat up for about twenty minutes." lightning said putting a mixture onto a heat pad.

" do you think you've found it?" rainbow dash said carrying green bolt over to a couch.

" no I don't." he said surprising them all," in fact this has a ninety nine percent chance of not working."

" but there is still that one percent chance of it working." frost coat said.

Lightning scoffed at him," one small percent is not a lot when you're working with almost the entire populations of equestria."

" but it's still a chance." rainbow said pulling a blanket over green bolt.

Lightning looked at rainbow and then and frost coat. He sighed heavily," you want to believe in me. Then I won't stop you, just don't be surprised when it doesn't work." he said and walked towards a cabinet near the door. He took a vial filled with a white gel like substance. Lightning opened up the vial and rubbed the gel over his broken leg.

" what's that?" frost coat asked.

" it reduces the pain and helps set the bone better." he said giving a glare out of the corner of his eye. When he had finished applying the gel he set the vial back in the cabinet and tested his leg by stepping from hoof to hoof," can't feel a thing." lightning said.

" I'll be back in twenty minutes." he said heading for the door.

" I queen mcsparkles demands you get me another beer!" green bolt said sitting up and yelling at rainbow dash. But then fell back down and slept more.

Skeletons, all he saw were skeletons. A few rats here and there feasted on what scraps of meat clunked to the bones of the murdered and massacred ponies. Lightning tried not to pay attention to the rats but found himself staring at one as he tried to tear a eyeball out of the skull of a janitor. He swiped at the rat sending it flying off the skull and hitting the wall.

" disgusting vermin." lightning muttered and trekked on through the halls. He respectfully avoided the skeletons. He came to a door that seemed to have survived a onslaught of mutated ponies but eventually broke. He peered inside and gagged as he saw a pile of rotting corpses in the middle of a bedroom. On the wall scratched in blood were words.

What terrible deeds have we done to deserve this? May celestia help us all.

Lightning looked away from the wall and walked further into the room seeing a pamphlet of paper on the ground. While covering his snout trying not to breathe the foul air he read the last few pages of the paper.

Day seven

Everypony is dead. Our group started out with twenty three strong but now is reduced to five. Our very friends who we have survived for six days now hunt us. To whoever is reading this, we heard the throne room was the safest but we were trapped in this prison of a room. Those things now scratch and tear at the door trying to break in. I see small cracks appearing in the door. They're coming and we can't do anything. The door won't hold, we have no weapons. The cold hard truth is we are doomed, doomed to become those things or become their meal. I can't sleep, can't eat, can't do shit. Why? Why would this happen to us?

Day eight

Sweet celestia. Two of my group had committed suicide last night. One had the other choke her to death and the other hit her head against the wall until she destroyed her brain. How long until I do such a thing? I hear more of those things at the door now. They are relentless. Never ceasing the constant scratching. A small hole has appeared in the door. It's only a matter of time. We are dead to the world, no pony is coming for us, no pony...

Day nine

Another of my group took his life last night. The hole in the door has grown in size allowing a hoof to be stuck through. Our supplies have been depleted. I plan to spend my final moments writing the horrors I have to witness into this book. Please don't let this go to waste, it is my life on paper. Please tell princess Luna of she is still alive...I've always loved her, but she would never be happy with a guard that guards the princess of the sun. the hole is widening. My group is starting to lose their wits, some just curl up and rock back and forth, most just spend their time crying and talking about their lives. There is one pony who just stands by the door waiting for it to break and then there's me, writing this.

Day ten

Celestia save me! The door has almost broken! Why! Why here and now! I had so many plans. I can't die here, I can't. Why won't somepony save us? Why can't we esca-

The rest of the text was covered in blood making it unreadable. Lightning looked around the room picking up the book he looked at a corpse that still grasped a quill in its hoof.

"I'm sorry." lightning whispered looking at the half eaten corpse. He walked out of the room carrying the book. 'the throne room huh? Let's see its been oh...three minutes, seventeen minutes to get there and back. Yeah I have time.' he thought to himself.

He navigated his way through the skeleton occupied hallways and made his way to the throne room. To his surprise he had no encounters with any mutated ponies. As he walked up to the giant brass doors that blocked the entrance into the throne room he noticed that many corpses and skeletons laid in front of the door, most of them had golden armor in. Some had grey and blue armor being a centurion. Lightning noticed a piece of paper sticking out from underneath a helmet.

Lightning picked up the paper and unfolded it. It read," yo lightning runner! I would love to thank you myself but thanks to active duty I can't, so I'm writing this. Thanks for the medicine man, it really help me to get back on my hooves. Well I'll see you around later. From, silver spirit."

" fuck...not you." lightning said looking at sliver spirit's torn and mangled carcass. He carefully folded the paper up and slip it into the book he carried. Lightning tried the doors and found them to open slowly revealing the once bright and majestic throne room.

Lightning slowly made his way inside the throne room and looked around. He saw piles upon piles of dead mutated ponies. The floors ram with rivers of blood and had decapitated limbs laying everywhere, but the one thing he did not see were survivors.

"hello? Is anypony here!" lightning called out. As he walked further past the giant piles of dead bodies he thought he saw movement at the far end.

" hello?" he said walking closer. He noticed that there was a fresh blood leaking onto the ground and lead to behind on the piles of bodies. Lightning slowly followed the trail. He peeked around a corner and saw that there was a mutated guard standing there eating from the pile of the dead bodies, it's back leg has torn off but was still connected by a few strands of tendons.

"like hell am I going to let you eat those bodies!" lightning yelled out and drew his sword. He quickly sliced the mutated pony in large hole in the armor it still wore. The pony's' intestines spilled out the side as the sword slashed through the skin. He then quickly turned the sword around and swung at the pony's head. The sword slashed cleans through the rotting meat and even the bone.

Lightning sheathed his sword and stepped over the freshly killed mutated pony. He then spent the next few minutes sifting thought piles of bodies looking for anything of use. He found nothing. Demoralized by the sight of so many dead and exhausted he closed the throne room doors and made his way back to his lab where "the cure" and he's companions awaited him. 

Author notes: well there it is. Sorry princeofdeath1718 I did originally write this with Luna in it. But when I read over it. It just didn't seem right so I changed it. Thanks to everypony out there who is giving me support especially the ones I've been talking to. Well I'm out….the heeeeeaaaatttt


	7. success? try failure

Chapter seven  
>Success? Try failure.<p>

Author notes: okay for all of those who have been wondering where I have been…..lets out it this way. I've been melting. That right melting! It so hot! Also I've been reading homestuck. Anyway I feel like this is a shot chapter but I'm usually wrong when I say that. Enjoy!

" where's my beer!" green bolt yelled in her sleep," don't make me release the rabid flying squirrels on you!"

"how much did she drink?" frost asked looking at green bolt.

" too much." rainbow said observing lightning lab. The actual subject bored her but she found that the setup these eggheads had were pretty bucking cool. All the swirling, bubbling, and heating chemicals in glass containers.

" man she's out!" frost said.

" what's the point of drinking?" rainbow asked randomly.

" I don't know." he said as lightning walked/ limped inside the room carrying the large book he found on his back. Rainbow stopped her exploring of the Lab as she heard lightning come in.

" find something?" frost asked seeing the book lightning was carrying.

" yeah." lightning replied dryly.

He put the book over where green bolt was asleep and then went over to the now heated mixture. Lightning then looked at the bubbling mixture.

"is it ready?" rainbow asked.

" it's ready but I still doubt that this will work." he said as he pulled a syringe from a drawer. He stuck the tip of the needle into the mixture and filled the capsule.

" now I have to find a test subject." lightning said as he held the syringe in his mouth.

" what!" frost yelled out.

" what do you mean by what! I have to test this on one of the mutated to make sure it works!" lightning said.

" and how do you expect us to get one of them!"

" not you. I'm doing this alone." lightning said walking towards the door again.

" no way! If you're going to purposely find those things then you need somepony to watch your back!" frost said stepping in front of lightning runner.

" no." lightning said and brushed past frost coat.

" I'm not giving you an option! I'm coming with you!" frost yelled walking after lightning.

" I said no!" lightning yelled as he walked out the door.

" I don't care!" frost responded as they walked down the hall.

" those two will never like each other." rainbow said shaking her head.

" oh noooo, here comes the pony eating gummy bears." green bolt said from within her dream land."

As lightning and frost coat walked through the halls, their argument had ceased in frost coat winning, they saw no sign of any mutated ponies. Just more carcasses and skeletons.

" look lightning, I think they all went outside." frost said after a few more minutes of searching.

Lightning walked on ignoring frost," did you hear me! I think we should go back now!" frost pestered lightning.

" you came on your own will, you can go back when you wish. As for me, I'm going to keep searching." lightning said as he turned a corner. Frost coat quit voicing his opinions and followed lightning as he felt he had to help him. He did hurt lightning pretty bad and now he feels regret about it. He watched lightning shift his weight to his good leg to try and get some relief from the small amount of pain that leaked back into his leg.

Lightning started to search the rooms, opening the doors, sticking his head in, and then moving on to the next room. About ten empty rooms later lightning stuck his head inside a small janitor closet and saw a mutated pony ironically eating a janitor's body. The janitor seemed to be freshly killed. The mutated pony looked up at lightning staring at him with yellow eyes and then went back to eating away at the flesh.

Lightning motioned to frost coat that there was one in there. He then walked quietly inside the closet circling behind the mutated pony. As he reached directly behind it lightning slowly waked closer to it getting the syringe ready. Lightning quickly shoved the needle into the mutated pony and injected the fluid. The pony whipped around and snapped at lightning. He easily dodged the pony by ducking and sidestepping.

The mutated pony was about to charge but slowed as the energy seemed to leave it. The pony slumped to the ground and laid still.

"did it work?" frost asked walking into the janitor closet.

Lightning unprofessionally poked at the pony as he saw some of the color return to its face," did it really work?" lightning asked himself as he saw more and more color return to the pony's body. Suddenly the pony body began to expand in the stomach area.

" the fuck?" lightning said.

The body continued to expand and lightning shoved frost coat out of the closet and into the hallway. He quickly slammed the door shut, as soon as he slammed the door the "cured" pony inside exploded sending organs, blood, and brain matter everywhere.

" I told you it wouldn't work." lightning said to frost.

" that thing just exploded!"

" yeah...yeah it did."

"come on green bolt wake up!" rainbow dash said shaking green bolt.

Green bolt slowly opened her eyes," oh heeeeeeeyyyyyy rainbow dash." she slurred still slightly drunk and dragged her hoof across rainbow's cheek," you're looking nice today."

Rainbow dropped green bolt back down onto the couch," you're messed up."

Green bolt giggled like a little filly," aren't we all?"

"I'm not messed up! I'm 20 percent cooler then you'll ever be!"

" oh rainbow so naive." green bolt said with a drunken smile.

" oh green bolt so drunk." rainbow sneered at the white Pegasus.

" ehhh whatever." green said swiping her hoof at rainbow and then stared off into nothing and muttered to herself.

Rainbow hovered above the ground looking at green bolt and then flinched as frost coat and lightning walked back inside yelling at each other. Lightning walked to where rainbow dash was.

" get ready rainbow, we're leaving."

" why what happened?" rainbow asked seeing that lightning was frustrated.

" I failed...again." lightning muttered grabbing a pair of saddlebags by a cabinet and started to stuff them full of notes and books.

" alright. Then you can just try again." rainbow said.

" no I can't!" lightning yelled at her," I used all my notes almost my entire stock of chemicals and what did it get me! Nothing but a closet full of gore!"

"what are talking about!"

" he tried his cure on one of those things and it exploded." frost coat filled in the gaps.

" exactly! And I don't have any idea of what to do next so I'm leaving."

" what about what rough rider said!" rainbow said landing in front of lightning," how if we don't do anything equestria will never rise back to its former glory!"

" bullshit! Equestria is gone!" lightning snarled at rainbow dash," don't you get it rainbow? I can't fix this and no pony else can!"

"but.." rainbow started.

" no rainbow. I'm done, I can't find a cure and I doubt anypony ever will." lightning said stuffing the last of his notes into his saddlebags," I'm going back."

"I'm not carrying you back until we figure this thing out!" frost yelled.

"I don't need you!" lightning yelled and unfurled his wings, he hid the pain from his face as he spread his almost healed wing," and I'm taking green bolt with me!"

" you can't take her against her own will!" frost said.

" it's not her choice! She too drunk to fly or even fight for her own defense!" he said walking over to green bolt. Frost coat hesitated shifting from hoof to hoof.

" I can't let you leave." he muttered.

"what?" lightning asked turning his head and glaring at frost coat.

" you need to try more!" frost coat yelled and flapped his wings flying at lightning runner. Lightning tried to dodge frost coat but frost adjusted his attack and hit lightning with his front hooves in the face. Lightning was forced against the wall hitting the back of his head and passing out.

"frost coat!" rainbow screamed at him," you can't do that to him!'

" he was giving up! I can't let our only hope fly out the window!"

The yelling between the two was cut shorts green bolt fell off the couch hitting the floor with a loud thump. Green bolt quickly snapped out of her sleep and looked around.

" huh? What's going on?" she asked grabbing at her head with her hoof," ugh my head it feels li-" she stopped mid sentence as she felt her stomach turn," oh shit." she merely said and ran to the nearest window. She stuck her head out and puked her guts up," remind me never to get that drunk again! This is-" she was cut off as she barfed again.

"oh sweet celestia." she said turning around," ugh where's lightning runner?"

Rainbow gestured over to the limp lightning on the ground. Green bolt squinted trying to focus her blurry vision and the her eyes shot opened wide," what happened to him!"

" frost coat...again." rainbow said shooting a glare over to frost.

" look green bolt. He was going to leave!" frost tired to explain himself.

" leave! What do you mean!"

" the cure he made didn't work so he gave up and was about to leave."

" it didn't work?" green asked walking over to lightning runner and knelt next to him. Mysteriously lightning felt somepony walk up to him and he opened his eyes seeing green bolt looking at him with soft green eyes.

" you were going to leave?" green bolt asked, her voice filled with emotions.

" I was trying to bring you along with me." lightning explained," but frost stopped me." lightning stood to his hooves and stumbled across to his dislodged saddlebags.

" where are you going to go?" rainbow asked.

" back to the others." he said.

" but the cure?" frost pressed lightning on.

" ah fuck the cure! There is no fucking cure!" lightning lost his temper. He headed for the window and unfurled his wings reading himself to fly. He was halfway out the window before a loud crash came from the lab door. Everypony in the lab turned towards the door and unsheathed their swords.

Standing in the doorway was a group of about twenty mutated ponies. Their eyes searching for food as their nostrils picked up the smell of living tissue. The ponies opened their mouths revealing razors harp teeth and blood crusted gums.

" oh shit." frost said just I time before the group of mutated ponies charged the four survivors.

Star charmer sat next to wonderbread looking at the pile of burning bodies in the setting sun," you think things will ever be back to normal?" star asked from nowhere.

Wonderbread looked at star and then back at the bodies," who knows?" he shrugged.

Star looked around the cave seeing that twilight was reading another book, rough rider was still bringing in stocks and small logs, applejack and big Mac were moving things around the cave, and bass was outside looking at canterlot.

" hey bass." rough rider said sitting next to him after he dropped off some sticks," he'll be fine."

Bass chuckles at that," you don't know lightning runner. He always gets in trouble."

" him get in trouble!" rider asked," but he's just a chemist!"

" a chemist who gets drunk, gets in fights, and can easily piss other ponies off." bass said laughing," knowing him. He is probably neck deep in shit."

"I highly doubt that." rough rider said looking at canterlot in the distance.

" it got in my mouth!" lightning yelled gagging at the side of the room," that's fucking disgusting!"

" what!" green bolt asked slicing the dagger she held through a mutated ponies eye, spilling out blood.

" the fucking blood got in my mouth!" lightning complained dodging a suicide charge from a pony.

" how many are there?" rainbow yelled as she sliced a pony's throat splashing blood onto her mane.

" I don't know!" frost coat yelled slamming the heads of two ponies together crushing their rotten brains.

As lightning runner busied himself with slashing at two ponies rainbow took out a Molotov cocktail and threw it into the hallway beyond the door. One flaming mutated pony creeped up behind lightning and readied itself to pounce him. As the flames licked away at the skin revealing more bone the pony jumped at lightning but failed as it was knocked from the side at sent flying into a nearby window. The pony crashed through the window and fell to the castle courtyard.

Lightning runner looked behind him as he heard the crunching of hoof against ribs. He saw green bolt hovering there with her dagger in her mouth," thanks." lightning said and stabbed his sword through a pony's head that was trying to crawl to him.

" I let you die yet." green bolt smiled back.

" yet?" lightning asked swinging at another pony removing its head and allowed the blood to gush out of the neck in squirts as the heart still beat for a few seconds after death.

" don't worry!" green bolt said and then stopped her sentence to relieve a mutated pony of its rotten organs," I'm just kidding, I would never let you die while I got your back!"

"nor would I." lightning smirked as he saw that the mutated ponies were retreating from the flames that occupied the doorframe," now can we go!" he scowled at frost coat.

" I wouldn't think twice now!" frost responded trotting over to the window.

" quick everypony out now!" lightning ushered them out," if those flames reach the chemical cabinet this entire side of the castle is a goner!" the first one out the window was green bolt, rainbow dash, and then frost coat. Lighting had ran back to retrieve his saddlebags full of notes. As he attached the bags to his body there was an explosion at the far end of the lab.

" how! There are no chemicals over there!" lightning said to himself and squinted to try and see through the smoke the explosion had created. Lightning saw what appeared to be the shadow cast of a pony. He unsheathed his sword preparing to kill the mutated intruder.

"no need for thy weapon dear lightning runner." the shadow said walking through the smoke.

" who are you!" lightning yelled into the smoke.

" dear lightning, you honestly don't recognize your favorite princess?" the figure spoke and broke through the smoke. A dark blue alicorn with an obsidian breast plate and tiara that sat upon a starry mane.

" princess Luna! You're alive!" lightning yelled smiling.

" the one and only." Luna said flipping her head to the side, moving her mane out of her eyes," but neither of us will be alive if we don't leave soon."

"r..right." lightning said and jumped out the window followed by Luna.

"princess Luna!" rainbow and frost coat said

" ah frost coat. I thought you and your team perished." Luna said while the group flew away from the castle.

"I...my team did die, I'm the only survivor." frost said as the pictures of his teams faces came back to him. Along with the memories came the guilt of being the only survivor.

" my condolences." Luna said. She took a look behind her and saw that the tower that lightning's lab was in was halfway engulfed in flames.

"anytime now." lightning muttered as he too looked back at his burning lab. Only a few seconds passed as the group flew farther away until the tower exploded. The top part of the tower was torn apart as the flames licked at the chemicals. Stone, glass, shingles, and even bone from the skeletons in the hallways flew from the explosion.

" now that was an explosion!" rainbow dash yelled looking hyped up from the rush of adrenaline that the explosion had given her.

"uh twilight!" bass called from the edge of the cliff. Twilight walked out from the cave and over to bass.

"what is it?" she asked.

"that." bass said pointing down to the trail below.

Twilight looked below and saw that there was a huge group of mutated ponies estimating in a strength of about thirty to forty strong. They were all wondering up the path. The occasional straggler was forced off the side of the trail and tumble all the way down to the broom of the mountain. Some of them turned on the injured ones and peeled the flesh as they still struggled to free themselves from the cannibalistic mutated ponies.

" sweet celestia!" twilight said," what do we do!"

"I was hoping you would know." bass said.

" I...we...I think we need to stay here until lightning and the others come back." twilight said looking stressed.

" you sure?"

" we need to be here for when they return am I not correct?" rough rider said walking up to the two. He peered over the side and saw the horde coming up the trail," hoo boy. Look at those fuckers! That there is a shitload of snarling teeth!"

" I guess it's settled then, I too believe we should stay here. At least until lightning and the others come back." bass said getting up.

"all righty then! Everypony inside!" rider said and pushed twilight from the edge and towards the cave. As bass entered the cave he called everypony around him and explained the situation. As he told them of the plan he received no objections but got some worried glances.

" here comes the first one." rough rider said standing on top of a rock that was above the wall.

" alright everypony, keep in pairs of two and for the love of celestia watch your backs." bass said and drew his sword. As he did so a familiar saying that his father used to say came to him," The inevitable end will come to us all, we will all fall victim to the looming claws of the grim reaper. But what will we leave behind us... how will we be remembered? Our last words are a keepsake, a memory of us and the lives we lived." he smiled as he remembered his old man saying that on his death bed.

" no need for those words old man. I have no plans on dying just yet."

Author notes: I'm going to try and get the survivors out of the cave and into some action next chapter. If here is a delay in uploading let it be known I'm either a pile of sweating mass on my bed or I'm busy. Until next time. Brohooves to everyone! Skull out


	8. reunion

Chapter eight  
>reunion<br>author notes: waz up everypony! Yep I've decided to upload this chap jus to keep mah loyal readers with me. so I aint going to be as long as the others but hope you still enjoy it!

Thirty minutes went by, thirty blood churning, heart stopping, and spine chilling minutes went by. The small band of survivors were sat quietly in the cave and waited for the mutated ponies in the otherwise of the wall to realize that there was fresh meat on the other side of wood wall.

" how dumb are they?" wonderbread whispered to star charmer who was cradling her sword.

" well they do have rotting brains." she whispered back. Her remark brought a chuckle from everypony that sat in the cave.

" don't worry none sis, as long as I'm alive I won't let any of them creatures harm you." big Mac said holding a rather bulky sword, it went with his body structure quite well.

" ditto." applejack said back to her big brother.

" I think we're found out." bass said as he crept up to the boarded up entrance," I hear them clawing at the wood."

" are you sure?" twilight asked as her horn glowed as she readied herself.

" pretty sure." bass said and put his ear up against the wood. He could hear the mutated rip parts of wood off with their mouths. Suddenly there was small explosion of splinters right in front of bass' snout as a pony smashed it's snout through the wood.

" oh fuck!" bass yelled and backed away from the door as more ponies broke holes into it.

Wonderbread jumped as he saw the mutated get closer to breaking in," oh shit!"

" motherfucking assholes ain't taking me without a fight!" rough rider yelled and ran up to the door and shoved his sword through the several holes in the door. His sword penetrated several ponies' brains leaving red blood and grey brain matter on his sword. As rough rider kept stabbing away at the ponies who tried to tear though the door the far end of the wall was being ripped apart and then finally gave way letting in the mutated.

Twilight was the first one to attack the new onslaught of mutated ponies. She released a bolt of purple lightning from her horn which penetrated three ponies leaving them without hearts.

Bass ran to the group and slashed away at the ponies sending blood and body parts flying all over the place as he kept swinging back and forth. He relieved pony of its jaw and then knocked it to the ground and punctured its spinal cord with a sword to the neck. The pony gagged as the sword ceased all nerve messages to the rest of the body.

Applejack and big Mac fought side by side. Big literally cut two ponies in half with his sword. Applejack was swinging away with a dagger, she cut the vital organs from several ponies before she apple bucked two snapping their necks backwards in a unnatural manner.

Wonderbread and star charmer had each other's backs as they fought at the other end of the wall. Wonderbread was commencing a series of stabs and the slashes, severely wounding or mostly killing the mutated ponies in one hit. Star charmer was doing graceful slashes that turned into deadly stabs. She would slice a head off and in the same slicing motion turn it into a stab which in turn went through the throat of the pony behind the one she had just killed.

"exactly how long does it take to fly back from canterlot?" bass yelled over the sound of steel against flesh.

" it all depends if they found a cure!" rough rider answered as he moved from the door to twilight slashing away as the door broke letting in more mutated ponies," as in if they did it shouldn't be long! Or if they didn't they could be trying again or on their way back now!"

" I hope they found it!" wonderbread yelled from his position next to star charmer.

" how much longer until we reach your little hideaway?" Luna asked.

" not very far princess." rainbow replied as the group of four flew onwards," it's in that mountain right there." she pointed with her hoof towards the looming mountain that came closer as they flew towards it.

Lightning was flying and reading the book he had found in the room of the dead survivors. He was retreading the paragraphs of when the group was trapped in the room.

"I plan to spend my final moments writing the horrors I have to witness into this book. Please don't let this go to waste, it is my life on paper. Please tell princess Luna of she is still alive...I've always loved her, but she would never be happy with a guard that guards the princess of the sun." he read in his head. Lightning looked back at Luna seeing that's she was actually pretty dirty. Her starry mane had blood splatters in various places, her obsidian tiara had a chunk missing and her breastplate had big dents in it.

Lightning slowed his flying, his wing still hurting. He came to Luna's side," Luna I think you should read this." he said offering her the journal of the survivor. Luna looked at the book and levitated it in front of her flipping through the pages, reading as she flew.

" who is this?" Luna asked closing the book as she finished reading.

" I do not know, it seems he never write his name down." lightning answered.

" I never knew that somepony actually had affection for me." Luna said handing lightning back the book. Lightning shook his head and pushed the book away from himself

" I think you should keep it. After all it was your admirer's" lightning smiled at the princess of the night.

" indeed." Luna said as she levitated the book next to her.

" hey I see the cave!" rainbow called from up ahead.

'good. My wing is killing me' lightning thought .

By this time in the battle, almost all of the survivors were drenched in blood. Only twilight still held her original purple color as she kept blasting away powerful spells at the mutated opposites who tried to gnaw away at them.

Star charmer was starting to look weary as she kept up her levitating speed swinging the sword back and forth. Wonderbread looked as of the entire thing was going to make him die either way.

Big Mac and applejack were holding their own. Applejack looked sore from apple bucking do many of the mutated. Big Mac had a fire in his eyes that made him keep swinging his sword.

Rough rider was fueled by a image nary flame that kept him fighting. He moved from the door over to bass to watch his back.

Bass seemed to be the only one to have full energy. He jumped from side to side dodging the snapping of jaws, he let out multiple slashes as he landed cutting more of the horde into pieces. He risked a glance at the sky to see of lightning or any of the canterlot group was flying towards them. He was almost bitten on the ribs by a pony but it was blasted away, it's face exploding splattering blood and brain matter over bass. He looked to see twilight standing there looking pretty tired.

He gave a nod to twilight and went back to cutting the ponies back down to the appropriate places in the circle of life, dead. As he cut down the final pony that dared to enter the cave he could hear more from outside.

" what are they doing?" wonderbread asked.

" I think they may actually be rallying themselves for another push." twilight said.

" rotten brains eh?" wonderbread said to star charmer.

" they still took forever to realize we were behind the wall." star retorted.

They waited for the mutated to come in with a new horde and try to take their little fortress again.

" is that them!" rider asked pointing up in the sky.

Bass squinted as he saw five silhouettes in the sky," I think it is."

The group that flew off to canterlot swooped down as they reached the cave.

" rainbow dash! Drop some molotovs on those fuckers!" lightning yelled.

Rainbow smiled and pulled out a Molotov and Luna lit the rag on the end with her magic. Rainbow then proceeded to fold her wings and dive down the horde awaiting outside of the broken wall. She spread her wings just a few feet from the ground and dropped the bottle. The bottle fell to the ground and broke as it hit the hard rock that made up the cliff. The liquid inside splashed over everything in its splash radius. As the flaming rag fell onto the liquid soaked ground it bursts into flames catching what was ever soaked on fire.

Applejack let out a yell of excitement as she watched from behind the ruins of the wall. As most of the horde of mutated ponies burned or fell of the cliff lightning and the other Pegasi including Luna landed and greeted the rest of the survivors.

"you saved our asses!" bass said slapping lightning on the back.

" I wouldn't say it was me." lightning said.

" okay them it was all of ya" bass said smiling.

" princess Luna! You're alive!" twilight said running up to Luna.

" twilight sparkles! How are thee?" Luna said smiling seeing her sister's student run up to her.

" stressed, very stressed." twilight responded.

" that completely understandable dear twilight. Tis are stressful times."

" how'd it go?" wonderbread asked walking up to frost coat.

" not good, he tried creating a cure. But all it did was make 'em fuckers explode." frost said walking up to his friend.

"explode!" wonderbread laughed," oh man! I would've love to see that!"

Lightning overheard wonderbread yell that out and his face grew into a scowl of defeat.

" it really exploded?" bass asked hiding his smile.

" fuckin closet full of guts and blood." lightning mumbled.

" RD how was the adventure!" applejack said walking over to rainbow.

" it was okay I guess. Not as cool as I wanted it to be." rainbow smiled.

" princess I would love to sit down and chat with you but this cave is no longer safe, I mean look around us. We barely survived that onslaught." twilight said.

" twilight I agree with thee completely but where would thou have us go?" Luna asked.

" best I figure it princess." rough rider said walking up," we go deep into the forest. There it would be harder for them to find us."

" you mean the everfree forest!" green bolt asked.

" exactly."

" b...but that place has no control or harmony in it!"

" bullshit." lightning said," I've been in there more times than you can count. You mind your own business and the forest lets you have a happy time."

" you've been in the everfree forest?" twilight asked.

" hell yeah! How could I resist a mystery like that!"

" it matters not where we go but what is known is that we must leave this cave at once." Luna said levitating supplies into a saddlebag and then onto twilight's back.

Nopony argued with Luna's statement but instead slowly dispersed and started to gather supplies. As green bolt gathered what few things she had such as her sword, some berries, and a book or two she borrowed from twilight. She gazed over at lightning runner and saw that he seemed to be depressed.

" I thought you didn't care if you failed on the cure?" green bolt asked walking over to lightning as he strapped his saddlebags full of notes onto his back.

" it always hurts when you fail green bolt. I'm was actually hoping I would prove myself wrong. I'm tired of failing." lightning sighed.

" you haven't failed at everything." green bolt whispered.

"oh? Give something I've succeeded at, cause that would be-" lightning was cut off as green bolt pressed her lips against his own. Lightning spent a few seconds in heaven before green bolt pulled herself away.

" you succeeded in capturing my heart." green bolt smiled sweetly at him.

" I...we...I..." lightning stammered as he brain tried to calculate what just happened," I guess I'm not a complete failure after all." he smiled and then green bolt kissed him again.

" looks like lightning runner finally found his special mare." bass commented to rough rider as he watched the two ponies kiss.

" well look at that. Ain't they a cute couple." rough rider said as he slung his saddlebags across his back. 

Author notes: well there you have. Short and SWEET huh? Very sweet ending if I do say so myself. I'm going t get cracking on the next chap so leave a review and *puts on shades* ill be back.


	9. out of the frying pan and into the fire

Chapter nine

Author notes: I'm terribly sorry for the delay. Is just that I have lost the urge to write. Don't worry this happens to me a lot so I will pass. Enjoy the chapter  
>Out of the frying pan and into the fire<p>

"leave him star!" twilight yelled pulling star charmer away from the feasting horde of mutated ponies.

"no! Let me help him!" star resisted.

"green bolt help me!" twilight yelled for assistance.

Green bolt didn't respond as she knelt next to lightning runner as he coughed up blood from several bite wounds.

"green bolt!" twilight yelled still trying to pull star away from the horde.

"wonderbread!" star yelled out and finally gave in to being dragged away.

"where is big Mac, applejack, and frost coat!" rainbow dash yelled throwing two motion cocktails creating a wall of flame.

"they should be here by now!" rough rider said.

"g...green bolt." lightning mutters through a blood filled mouth, "get away from me. Get as far away from me as possible. I don't want to die knowing I could harm you."

"lightning." green bolt whispered tears dripping off her face.

Rough ruder galloped over to where lightning laid, "come on green. We should honor his last wish."

"it's not his last wish!" green bolt yelled.

"there they are!" rainbow yelled pointing at big Mac, applejack, and frost coat running right at them while slicing through the dozens of mutated bodies that limped and crawled their way towards the small group.

As they ran frost coat's hoof tripped on a mutated pony crawling it's way to the group. He fell to the ground and was instantly covered in mutated ponies eating away at his flesh.

Applejack tried to turn around and help him but was stopped as frost yelled out from the mound of bodies, "leave me!" he yelled in a raspy voice that could chill the stiffest of spines.

"come on sis." big Mac said pulling her.

As big Mac and applejack reached the survivors they found green bolt and bass huddled around lightning runner.

"I'm not leaving you, you son of a bitch! You're bit getting away from me that easily!" bass yelled.

"you stubborn bastard, get the others and leave!" lightning croaked and then coughed up more blood. He turned his head and saw big Mac standing there," big Mac get him out of here."

Big Mac looked at lightning with caring eyes and saw that the wounds he sustained we're fatal,"eyup." he almost whispered the word and started to push bass away.

"let me go you fucker!" bass yelled.

Green bolt remained by lightning's side crying. Applejack walked up to her and said, "we need to go sugar cube."

Lightning looked at applejack and nodded. She nodded back and pulled green bolt away.

"noooo!" green bolt screamed as she was dragged away.

Rough rider walked up to lightning, "in about thirty seconds those motherfuckers will be all over you when they finish what left of wonderbread and frost." he said and then shivered as he dares to look back.

"it's fine, just get me my saddlebags."

Rough rider dragged lightning's saddlebags over to him and laid them on his blood soaked chest," anything else?"

Lightning smiled as he dug into his saddlebags and pulled out a clump of ten dynamite sticks tied together, "run."

Lightning pulled out a match and lit it. He then lit the fuse on the dynamite, "take care of green bolt."

"see you in the afterlife." rough rider said and then ran off.

Lightning watched as the fuse burn, he also watched as the mutated ponies gradually walk and limp over to him.

' If I should fall, If I should pass, It's worth one last stand before the gates.' lightning smiled as he remembered his favorite quote.

"later motherfuckers." he said as the flames burnt the fuse and entered the dynamite.

A giant mushroom cloud of dust and smoke went up. Body parts flew everywhere.

"lightning!" green bolt screamed.

-

Green bolt shot up as she woke from her nightmare. Her face was dripping with sweat. She quickly looked around the small encampment where the survivors resided for the night.

She quickly took count of the number of bodies that were sleeping.

"ten, eleven. Where's lightning!" she quietly did a yell/whisper. She shot to her hooves and took in the surroundings again.

"everything alright green bolt?"

Green jumped as somepony came up behind her. Her wings were unfurled in surprise.

"whoa! Calm down it's just me green." lightning said walking into the moonlight.

"oh lightning!" she said and folded her wings, "and no, no everything is not alright." she slumped to the ground.

"what's the matter?" lightning asked sitting next to her, wrapping his wing around her back.

"I had a terrible nightmare." she whispered, "I dreamt that wonderbread and frost coat both died and then there was you. You were dying from bite wounds." green bolt began her telling of her nightmare. when she finished with lightning blowing himself she was on the verge of tears.

"green bolt. It was only a nightmare. It wasn't real." lining said trying to calm her down.

"but how do you know that? How do you know that it could happen in the future?" she asked.

"I don't. But look green bolt it was a dream, dream can either come true or just turn out to be a giant fake." lightning grinned at her, "and just in case I'll be extra aware of our surroundings." he gave her a nuzzle.

She returned the gesture.

"now go back to sleep we got a long walk ahead of us tomorrow." green bolt nodded and kissed lightning on his cheek before laying back down.

'it going to be a long day tomorrow' lightning thought and then recalled the past few events. They had prepared for their departure and left just in time as a new horde made its way up the trail. The group of weary survivors walked for what seemed miles upon miles. Some complained of thirst others complained about small wounds they received from the rough terrain the traveled on.

The group had pretty much appointed the role of leader to Luna as she was the only one with any experiences of leading. But mostly it was out of respect. Luna had pressed the group almost over the edge of exhaustion until she finally said that they should rest here for the night.

Now they rest here, sleeping while lightning watched the surrounding areas.

As lightning slumped against a tree, sleep dragging his eyelids closed. Bass walked up to him.

"you never were a good guard." bass sat next to lightning.

"hm? Oh hey bass." lightning said and then yawned, "it because I'm a chemist not a guard."

"and you're not a god. You need some sleep." bass said, "I'll take it from here."

Lightning did not agree nor did he even attempt to get up and go to the single fire to warm himself as he slept. He instead just turned his head and within a few seconds was producing a soft snore.

-

The group of survivors trudged on the dirt path that led through the everfree forest.

"princess? Exactly where are we headed?" twilight asked trotting to keep up Luna's long strides.

"anywhere my dear twilight." she answered.

"um princess-"

"please twilight, there is no more need for formality, thou can just me Luna."

"alright...um Luna? How far do you think this...those things are?" twilight smiled as she used Luna's name.

"what does thou mean?"

"how much of equestria is covered with those things?" twilight rephrased the question.

"I fear it may all be occupied by them." Luna answered dryly and stared forward as twilight fell silent.

Bass who was listening in on the conversation between royalty and student looked back at big Mac who was carrying lightning runner on his back as he still slept. He smiled as he saw lightning stir and almost fall off of the burly apple bucker's back.

"three nights."

"what?" bass asked as he saw green bolt next to him looking at lightning also.

"he's been up for three nights nonstop, no rest." green bolt clarified.

"I told you he was insane." bass chuckled.

"it's a insane world we live in."

"too shay." bass laughed.

"I'm telling you that everypony here hates me." frost coat whispered to wonderbread.

"well then I guess I hate you too." wonderbread said and turned his head away from frost.

"you know what I mean." frost said.

"well maybe if you would stop hurting lightning runner then they might start to like you more."

"I can't help it. He just gives up so easily and the first time...he had that coming."

"I too was mad at him when I found out but did you see me kicking the shit out of him? No, because I knew he may be our only way out of this."

"I must wish m team was back with me. No pony hated me when I was with them."

"if it counts for anything, I don't hate you." rough rider commented as he walked up to them with star charmer following him.

"I don't necessarily hate you. I just think you're a jerk." star said.

Wonderbread laughed at star charmer's comment which earned him a glare from frost coat.

"you are kinda a jerk." wonderbread said calming down.

"nice to see that you're still on my side." frost muttered.

As the group walked on, split into their own little chatting groups. Lightning stirred more and more until he actually feel off of big Mac's back.

Lightning slowly lifted his head from the dirt and spat out dirt, "sorry about that lightning." big Mac said.

"it's fine." lightning said wiping the dirt from his face, "I should've woken up sooner."

"no you shouldn't have." green bolt said cutting off her conversation with bass, "I hope you realize that you've been up for three straight days!"

"ugh you sound like my mom." lightning said and a wave of sadness came over him as he remembered his mom.

Green bolt saw this wave coming and wasn't able to do anything as it hit lightning head on, "let's not think about that." green bolt said. 'too late' she thought.

Lightning sulked in his depression for some few minutes before he finally shoved the memories deep into the recesses of his mind. He trotted up to the front where twilight and Luna had finished their ask and answer conversation.

"princess I have a question." lightning said trying to keep pace with her, "when this whole event started. I went straight to celestia's quarters where we were quickly overwhelmed. the princess told to fly off and then she disappeared with a teleportation spell. Now my question is, do you have any idea where celestia had gone?"

Luna let out a heavy sigh, "I'm afraid she has left us to fend for ourselves."

"what do you mean!" twilight asked.

"after queen chrysalis defeated my sister, she realized the she is indeed not the strongest pony in equestria. From the day forward she has had many plans of escape incase of certain events." Luna said her face presenting a frown, "I did not believe she would do it. But she has left us."

Lightning and twilight grew silent. Lightning seemed to take the news of celestia abandoning them Farley easy while twilight had confusion written all over her face.

Lightning retreated back to where green bolt walked while twilight remained with Luna.

The group walked until Luna said it was her time to raise the moon.

"looks like celestia still controls the sun eh?" lightning asked twilight.

She grunted in response as she watched Luna concentrate as her horn glowed. They all saw the white moon rise from behind a mountain.

Lighting and green bolt gazed up at the moon. While the others glanced and then checked supplies. Luna walked over to them as she finished raising the moon.

"is everything alright?" she asked.

Lightning snapped out of his trance first,"huh? Oh! Yeah everything is a-okay! I've just always loved seeing the moon."

"between you and me princess." green bolt leaned in close and whispered, "I've always liked you better then celestia."

Luna smiled and blushed a bit, "well thank you kindly green bolt. That means a lot. But we must hurry, we are falling behind."

The three of them quickened their paste to catch up with the others. The rounded a corner and found a very unpleasant sight before them. Laying in the middle of the path was a pony that none of them recognized. It head had been brutally torn off and tossed to the side of the path. It's body was chewed with its internal organs rotting inside the rotting body. There was dried blood over the rocks and dirt around the body.

"I think I'm going to be sick." star charmer said as she gazed at the mutilated body. She turned away and walked over to the edge of the path where she started to gag. Wonderbread walked over her and started to comfort her.

Rainbow had a sick look on her face, "that's nasty." she said.

Luna, without hesitation, levitated the decapitated body into the treelike where it couldn't be seen, "come everypony. We must keep moving."

No less than twenty steps ahead was a group of mutated ponies.

"they're all the way out here!" bass asked.

"it appears so." lightning said unsheathing the sword he carried. They all followed suit except for frost coat.

He shot up into the sky with a smile on his face. He then proceeded to break through the many clouds that were left attended by the Pegasi weather teams. As he broke through the clouds he gathered water around him and theater began to freeze into ice creating a layer of thin ice armor and what resembled jagged blades of ice on his wings.

He the folded his ice covered wings making some cracks in it allowing more flexibility. He dove straight down and aimed for the middle of the group. When he was about to hit the ground he unfolded his wings and flew at neck level. His ice blade wings cut effortlessly through the meat and bone of the mutated ponies' necks that dared to be in his way.

The rest of the survivors did a suicide charge into the group of the ponies. Lightning had forced green bolt to run behind him so she would have a less chance of getting hurt. Wonderbread saw this and galloped ahead of star charmer.

Star didn't know what was going but took it as a gesture of kindness. Luna was standing on a mound of rocks while releasing dark blue bolts of deadly magic that turned the flesh they touched into ashes. Combined with some sword play and Luna's magic the group was able to kill the ponies that were nearest to them.

There was about five left alive, lightning, wonderbread, and rough rider turned their attention toward the last five. They were about to charge them when a blue and white blur came from the sky. When the blur passed the five mutated heads slowly rolled off the necks and the bodies slumped to the ground. Their hearts still pumping for this last few seconds after death, sending squirts of dark red blood out of the neck.

The blur came back and around and landed in front of the group. Frost landed heavily on his hooves, his body covered in patches of ice. And his wings were crusted in a bloody ice.

"how was that?" he asked smiling.

"impressive." lightning commented.

"that was awesome!" rainbow exclaimed.

He received some other comments from the other group members before he scrape off the remaining ice chunks on his body. He ruffled his wings freeing them of the heavy ice.

"most outstanding performance indeed." Luna said, "but we must keep moving."

The group all sighed and sheathed their bloodied swords and picked up their saddlebags. They then treated off through the sun filled day. As they trekked on lightning noticed rainbow becoming nervous.

"everything alright rainbow?" he asked picking up his pace to keep up with the hovering Pegasus.

"no." she replied.

"well what's the matter?"

"I'm worried about cloudsdale." she said, "I want to know if it's still up there and alive."

"I'm positive it is rainbow."

"how can you be so positive?"

"have you seen any flying mutants around here lately? Cause I sure haven't." trust me rainbow I think it's safe."

"then why don't we go there instead of hiking through the everfree forest?"

"because I have my beliefs that cloudsdale will soon fall."

"but you just said it was safe!"

"for now, but I fear that either the citizens of cloudsdale will turn on each other or the mutants will find a way up there." lightning said dryly, "just try not to think about it."

Lightning gave rainbow a smile and then went back to green bolt's side.

"you seems like a pro at making ponies calm down and the logic." green bolt smiled at lightning.

Lightning laughed at her comment, "I'm no pro green bolt. I'm just a pony who can see the positives and the negatives that other ponies miss."

Wonderbread was walking behind star charmer watching her flanks move side to side. He had to admit she was a very good looking pony.

"how about you stop looking at my ass and come up and talk with me." star interrupted into his thoughts.

Wonderbread blushed a bit as he was found out. He trotted up to star's side," so um...how long have you been working at the power plant?" he asked.

"oh about ten years." she said.

"tough job?"

"only if you don't know what you're doing."

"ah."

They walked for a few minutes in silence before. Star broke it. "So how long have you had a crush on me?"

"excuse me?"

"you heard me."

"oh I...um..."

"it's okay wonderbread, I think you're a wonderful stallion." she said and kissed him on the cheek.

"th...thanks, and I think you're a wonderful mare."

Star giggled a bit and gave him another kiss on the cheek.

author notes: hope you liked it. Again sorry for the delay. Oh and if you read the story please, please leave a review. It always makes my day when I see someone review my story unless it is a hate review :P. I hope the next chapter won't take so long. Well that's it, skull out.


	10. getting tired

Chapter ten  
>Getting tired <p>

Author's notes: to all my loyal readers. I'm so sorry for the huge delay. I was having some family issues and then I had to go and break both my arms. Again I'm sorry but hopefully this will be good and I have not forgotten about the story.  
>Lightning had insisted that he stand guard for another night since he had been sleeping for most of the day. But he wasn't alone and he knew. After some minutes of walking back and forth scanning the area for any sign of mutated life he sat down and called out.<p>

"You can come out green bolt!"

Green bolt stepped out from a bush and blushed as she was found out, "How'd you know it was me?" she asked rubbing her leg with her hoof.

"Who else would be up this late to just watch me?"

"I can think of some." she said walking over to him.

"Oh? Then pray tell who else would be."

"What about that electrical engineer?" green bolt asked pointing to a sleeping star charmer.

"Star charmer!? She's just a friend! Besides, I've seen the little love sparks between her and wonderbread." lightning chuckled at the last part.

Green bolt leaned behind lightning to look at star Charmer and then over at wonderbread,"I guess they do in fact make a cute couple."

"Green bolt?" lightning asked looking up at the stars.

"Yes?"

"I'm not sure if I've said this before, but I think you're a great mare and I think I might be in love with you." lightning said.

Green bolt blushed a bit before saying, "And I think you're a great stallion lightning runner and ever since you helped me with my problems I've been in love with you."

Lightning looked down from his gazing at the stars and softly smiled at green bolt, "I just never th-mff!" he was cut off as green bolt pressed her lips against his. Lightning's eyes shot open but slowly closed as he returned the love.

Over near the single fire the group had built bass laid awake watching the two show their affections for each other, "That's my boy." he chuckled and rolled over to try and catch some sleep.

Lightning awoke to green bolt stirring next to him. She had a hoof wrapped around him. Lightning smiled as he yawned and quietly moved her hoof off him and walked over to the fire that was now orange coals.

He took some berries out of a saddlebag that laid near him. He stared at the berries in his hoof and sighed.

"I'm sick of these things" he grumbled and ate them. Lightning looked around the camp and to his surprise almost all of the ponies that consisted of the surviving group were still asleep...except for Luna.

Lightning looked around for the princess of the night but couldn't see her anywhere in the clearing which they occupied. He stood up and carefully navigated through the sleeping ponies and headed for the tree line.

He searched the surrounding trees for any sign of Luna, when he was about to give up he saw a blue starry mane fluttering as the wind picked it up. He walked carefully over to the place where he saw the mane. In a small clearing Luna stood levitating wild daisies into her saddlebag.

"Princess?" lightning asked walking up to her.

"Hm? Oh, good morning lightning runner. Sleep well?" she asked packing some daisies into her saddlebag.

"Well considering I slept on the ground, not that well. But if you don't mind me asking princess, what are you doing out here?"

"Why I'm picking daisies! I figured that you lot would get sick of eating all those berries." Luna smiled at him, "I'm also reliving memories."

"Memories?"

"my sister and I would always pick daisies together when we were but young fillies." Luna sighed, "But those days are long gone."

"If it means anything princess I could help you." lightning afforded his services.

"Why thank you kindly lightning, I would like that." she smiled softly at him.

Lightning smiled back and picked some daisies and dropped them in Luna's saddlebag. He was going to go for a second pick when he eyes caught movement up against the far side of the clearing. He slowly brought his head to see what was moving.

On the other side of the clearing was a mutated pony who was stumbling through the wild daisies. It stop a few feet from the tree line and bowed its head to take a sniff of the daisies. It then proceeded to take a bite but soon gagged it up as its taste for flesh over took the taste of the flower. Then another mutated pony stumbled into the clearing followed by another, another, and another until there was about a group of fifteen mutated ponies in the clearing.

"Um princess." lightning said backing up for he had left his sword with the others.

"I see them." Luna said dryly.

The two of them slowly backed up to their side of the clearing. But the mutated ponies apparently smelled or saw them for they began making their way towards lightning and Luna.

Luna released a bolt of magic from her horn that turned the two closest ponies into a pile of steaming ashes. Lightning and Luna then turned around and ran back to where they had camped at.

Lightning ran over to bass and shook him awake," bass! Wake up!"

Bass jolted awake," what!? What!?" he yelled while looking around trying to gather his surroundings.

" we have to leave now!" lightning yelled and ran over to green bolt and shook her awake while Luna busied herself with waking the others.

Bass packed the few bits of food and his weapons then ran over to lighting as he was gathering up his belongings next to green bolt.

"lightning what's going on!?" bass demanded.

"they're co-" lightning was interrupted by star charmer's scream. All heads then turned towards star charmer and everypony saw that star was laying on the ground trying to push off a mutated pony who was attempting to bite her neck.

"help!" star screamed the word out.

"star charmer!" wonderbread yelled out as he raced over to her drawing his sword. He then plunged the tip of the sword into the mutant's side and yanked the sword to the side creating a gash in the side of the body. The mutant's rotten organs spilled out landing on star's side.

"get them off! They're fucking touching my leg!" she yelled as she crawled away from the falling mutant body and as the guts tangled around her hoof.

Wonderbread trotted over to star after he dropped the bloodied sword to the ground and proceeded to untangled the rotten organs. His eyes sparkled slightly as he took some pleasure in touching star's hoof.

Star charmer saw the sparkle in his eyes," knock it off wonderbread! This is grooossss!"

Wonderbread only chuckled. Lightning ran over to star," star!? You okay?"

"just extremely grossed out!"

"why? You use to be covered in oil and gunk back at the power plant." green bolt asked while smiling.

That earned green bolt a piece of intestine on the snout that star threw at her.

Green bolt screamed," get it off!"

Star stood up and laughed at green bolt as lightning help the panicking green bolt remove the intestine from atop her snout.

"what's the matter green bolt?" star said through chuckles.

" I'd really hate to break up the laughing and gut throwing but if one mutant knows where we are then the rest of them can't be far away." frost coat said as he walked up with his saddlebags packed.

"I have to agree with frost on this one y'all" applejack said walking up beside him.

Frost nodded towards applejack as rough rider stood up and groaned under the weight of his saddlebags," for Luna's sake! Pardon princess. But I'm tired of running! Why can't we just hunker down and keeps our heads down?"

"because where ever we go they follow!" twilight made her entry into the conversation.

"look rider, we have to keep moving. Now stop complaining and move!" lightning said leaving green bolt rubbing her snout trying to get the smell off.

"come on y'all let's get going." apple jack said and then started walking forward. Rough rider sighed and followed suit as well as everypony else. After about two hours and seeing some skeletons missing their flesh and bleached by the sun the group of ponies came to a creek where they agreed to take a rest.

Green bolt quickly dived into the creek and washed her snout grumbling curses at star charmer.

Twilight and rough rider sat near a toppled tree and used the stump as a table for a map.

"this creek leads all the way to equestria's border." rider said .

" then I'm guessing the only choice we have is to follow the creek." twilight summed it up.

"hey AJ? Do you think clouds dale is still up there?" rainbow asked while she sat next to applejack.

"well sure I do!" applejack replied back with a smile.

Rainbow looked at the floor and sighed," I hope your right."

Green bolt finished washing her snout and walked out drenched, her wings folded tightly against her and dripped heavily.

"how was your wash?" star snickered.

Green bolt shook her body making water fly everywhere and drenching star charmer, "it was really nice." she said then walked off to go be at lightning's side.

Star grumbled and walked off over to wonderbread. They all took turns washing in the creek while the others gathered wood and whatever food they found laying near their makeshift camp.

As they all fell slowly asleep green bolt crawled over to lightning and curled up against him. Lightning then kissed her forehead," you feel better after your revenge on star?"

"yes." green bolt said with a smile.

Lightning lifted his head and looked over at wonderbread and star charmer sleeping side by side peacefully," you two are almost like sisters."

Green bolt gagged," don't make me think about that!"

Lightning shrugged and laid his head down and stretched his wings," you think we'll ever be safe again?" green bolt asked.

" I doubt it..." lightning answered and then looked off in the distance as he heard painful cries and howls. 

Author notes: I will continue and please remember to leave a review and to take in consideration I'm working with two broken arms here. Skull out (for now. I promise I'm back!)


	11. breaking up

Chapter eleven  
>Breaking up<p>

Author's notes: Hey everypony! I'm keeping it up just like I promised! ...Actually I forgot if I even made that promise...eh whatever. The important thing is that I'm back and feeling pretty good. Got the cast on my right arm off. Now it's just the left one with a short cast. Well enough about me let's get on with the story!

Everypony woke up that day rested and reenergized. The night went by without an event though it was difficult to sleep at times due to the howling and loud painful moans that seemed to be right next to them.

Bass joined lightning as he sat by the creek washing his face," You got any plans?" bass asked.

" What do you mean?" Lightning asked back after splashing his face with the cold water.

Bass thought about it for a few minutes," I honestly don't know. I was just hoping you had a plan."

" I did. But then it blown to bits." Lightning muttered," I'm not the leader of this group bass and I don't have any wish to be. Get your plans from somepony else."

Bass sighed," I'm not saying you're the leader. I'm just trying to see where we place our hooves next."

"Why don't you ask princess Luna or rough rider."

Bass shrugged and watched Lightning walked over to Green bolt and nudged her to wake up.

Rough Rider walked up to the center of the encampment with Twilight following me," Everypony! Gather your things! We need to hit the road right away!" Rough Rider yelled out.

" We're almost to the border of Equestria! Hopefully when we're out we'll be safe!" Twilight yelled.

Star Charmer shivered at Rough Rider and Twilight's yelling," Could you not yell? It could attract some of ...those things."

Luna stepped up to Twilight and Rough Rider," The point is we have to leave now." she said.

They all nodded and started to pack. Bass walked over to Lightning and nudged him," So how's it going with Green Bolt?" he whispered to him.

Lightning's head shot up," I-it's...it's none of your business!" He said while his face gained some crimson.

Bass chuckled," Don't mess up with her." He then walked away to pack his own things.

When everypony was packed and ready to go they began their long hike. Along the road they didn't hear or see any signs of life. As they walked along they landscape slowly turned from dense with trees to just bushes and a few trees to no pony's land.

Frost Coat came to halt," What the hell!? How are we suppose to survive out here!?"

They all stopped and looked back at Frost Coat," What do you mean?" Rough Rider asked.

" How the fuck are we suppose to survive out there! There's no trees, no food, and I'm guessing no water!" Frost yelled.

" We live out here where it's safe then go into Equestria when we need food and water." Twilight came up with a quick solution.

"Sorry but no thanks. I'm not living out there. Plus do you have any idea how hard it is to drag supplies out there? I'm staying in Equestria and taking my chances."

" Frost Coat. We should not split up. We're safer together." Luna said softly.

Applejack cleared her throat," No disrespect princess but big Mac and I were planning on stayin in Equestria."

" Why applejack? What's back there but death?" Twilight asked.

"Food, water, and shelter. Plus big Mac want to start a small orchard."

" An orchard!?"

" Eyup." big Mac said.

" You want to start another orchard when you got those things running around?"

Big Mac nodded," Me and sis can keep our own. Sides, sis here has gotten good with a sword." He said then him and Applejack walked over to Frost and stood by his side.

" Please fair Applejack, big Mac, Frost Coat. We have to stay together." Luna pleaded.

" I'm sorry princess. But I'm just not living out there." Frost said and then turned his back and started to walk away.

Applejack and big Mac turned too and followed Frost Coat. Luna started to try and stop them but then Twilight said," Princess...they're not going to change their minds."

Rainbow dash hovered above the group twirling her hooves around each other," Um guys... I-I'm leaving too."

"What!? Rainbow! Not you too!" twilight said

"I'm sorry twilight but I have to know about cloudsdale . You all keep telling me that it's most likely safe but I have to know for myself."

" What about loyalty!?"

"I'm keeping my loyalty to cloudsdale. But I will be back after I know what happened. I promise." Rainbow then shot off into the sky back towards equestria before anypony could say anything else.

"What's going on with everypony?" Lightning asked shaking his head.

"They're all scared or just tired..." Twilight answered softly. She then looked at the remaining survivors," we'll everypony, this is the chance for you to leave if you want to."

Lightning runner looked at Green bolt, she shook her head, "We'll stay with you Twilight." Lightning said.

Star charmer leaned against Wonderbread," Wonderbread and I have been talking Twilight." Star said," We feel more safe back up in the mountains."

Twilight face grew sadder," Alright...just promise me you'll be safe."

Wonderbread nuzzled Star," We promise. Besides, she has me."

Star pushed him off," Yeah sure I feel sooo safe." She said with a chuckle and kissed Wonderbread's cheek," sorry Twilight."

Twilight shook her head," It's fine I guess..."

Star charmer walked up to Lightning and Green bolt," Lightning, you can come with us if you want to..."

"sorry Star. I'm staying." Lightning said.

Star charmer threw herself onto Lightning giving him a tight hug," I'll miss you Lightning runner."

Lightning put a hoof around Star's neck," Take care of yourself star."

Star let go of Lightning and looked over at Green bolt," you watch out for him." she said then leaned closer to green bolt's face," don't let him do anything stupid."

"When have I ever done anything stupid!?" Lightning asked.

Star pulled back and looked at lightning with an expression that said "really.."

" I'll watch him." Green bolt said smiling.

After Star and Wonderbread said their goodbyes to the rest of the remaining survivors they walked back the way they came and started their hike up to the mountains.

"Rider? Are you staying?" Green bolt asked.

" Heck yea!" Rider responded.

"Bass is staying if anypony cares." Bass said from next to Luna.

"I wouldn't forget about you dude." Lightning said.

"Six left...better than one I guess." Twilight said then cheered herself up," Come on everypony let's get to work!"

" Green bolt and I could fly around and find a nice place to set up." Lightning offered.

"Great! And while you're doing that we four can start gathering supplies. Meet back here in 3 hours?" Twilight said.

"Sounds good." Lightning said then he and Green bolt took off into the air and flew off trying to find a place to camp. Twilight turned to Rough rider and Luna.

"You three ready?" she asked.

"Raring to go!" Rider said.

"Always fair twilight." Luna answered.

Bass grunted slightly mad at everypony for forgetting him.

"Alright let's get to work." Twilight said and then the three of them walked off to find supplies. Twilight glanced at the nearby mountains, the Everfree forest, and the direction of Cloudsdale.

"Please everypony...be safe."

Author's notes: okay, okay. I can probably guess what you're thinking "skull! What the buck!? Are you seriously making the group split up!?" and the answer is yes. You just read it didn't you? Anyways. I'm planning on having one chapter for every group that split off from the original. In other words like rainbow dash will have one chapter, wonderbread and star charmer will have one chapter and etc. well I'm off to work on those. Hang tight everypony! 


	12. Cloudsdale

**Chapter twelve**

**Cloudsdale**

**Author notes: Just a couple more days until my accursed cast comes off! Damn! It itches ssooooo badly! Anyways. I went over this chapter three times to see if I missed any capitalizations. So if I did then that means I suck and capitalization. I have no idea how that's possible though…**

**Rainbow Dash flew through the sky almost performing her famous sonic rainboom as she tried to fly faster to reach Cloudsdale sooner. She flew for what seemed like hours when in reality it was more like half an hour before the cloud city known as Cloudsdale came into view.**

**"Oh thank Celestia!" Rainbow yelled out in joy as she saw the cloud city was still intact.**

**She raced towards the city and lands on the edge of it enjoying the feel of the city's cloud base against her hooves," Hello!? Anypony here!?" She yelled out as she saw that the cloud streets were clear and the sky likewise.**

**Rainbow's fear creeped back into here," Hello!?" She called out again but louder.**

**She slowly began to flap her wings and soon hovered above the cloud street flying past all the workshops, the school, the factories, and the cloud houses.**

**Everything was abandoned. The factories where left running pumping out clouds filled with the wrong amount of rain in them or too little. The houses where left wide open the doors opening and closing in the wind, and the workshops were looted and empty. **

**Rainbow Dash flustered to her old flight school where she slowly walked in looking around," Anypony here?" She called out and was greeted with silence.**

**She walked up to a wall that had multiple pictures hanging on it. The pictures were of all the past graduated classes. Rainbow found the one she was in and sighed. She then exited the school and flew over to one of the many factories. But then turned around as she smelled the powerful fumes the machines produced along with the clouds. How those Pegasi could withstand the horrible smell was beyond her knowing.**

**Rainbow took another flight around the city before landing on the cloud defeated by the silence. She then looked up at the sky," Where is everypony?" **

**Rainbow got up and started to walk to the edge of the city to leave and return to Twilight and the others. As she passed the empty houses one door creaked open but Rainbow thought it was just the wind but the sun reflected off a piece of metal behind the door and a hoof shot out and hit Rainbow on the back of the head.**

**Rainbow's senses were instantly scrambled and she stumbled forward before collapsing from a second attack to her head. She fell to the ground blacked out.**

**Rainbow Dash stirred on the bed and flinched as the pain throbbed in her head. She awoke and discovered that her hooves were tied together. She frantically looked around and saw a glint in the corner of the room she was in.**

**" Hey!? You mind explains why the fuck I'm tied up!?" Rainbow yelled, her anger building.**

**" Just relax..." a voice said from the corner," The more you struggle the tighter the knots become."**

**The strange pony got up walked over to the bed where rainbow was tied up," I honestly didn't know if you were one of those things." the sunlight that shone through the window touched the pony's face revealing a black Pegasus with Centurion armor on. His bat like wings were folded against the body armor and when he talked rainbow could catch a glance of pointed teeth.**

**The Centurion caught Rainbow looking at his teeth," They weren't always like that..." He said and began to untie Rainbow. **

**"What do you mean?" She asked as she rubbed her hoof after it was untied.**

"**My teeth... had then shaped like that so that when my legs are cut off I can still protect my princess of the night...but what point is there now when everypony is dead?" He asked to no pony in particular. **

**"Luna is not dead..." Rainbow said softly.**

**"What!?" **

**"She's not dead." Rainbow said louder.**

**The Centurion drew back, "Thank Celestia... but I can't go back." He said and walked out of the room. **

**"You know in ever got your name!" Rainbow yelled after him and then walked out of the room also.**

**"And I never got yours." **

**"It's Rainbow Dash."**

**"Rainbow Dash..." the Centurion said out loud thinking to himself," Ah yes. Princess Luna talked about you before. Well Rainbow Dash it's nice to meet you my name is Silent Wind."**

**"Silent Wind?"**

**"Yep. Princess Luna gave me that name..." Wind said.**

**"Luna gave you your name?"**

**Silent Wind nodded," parents dropped me off at the royal guard academy as soon as I could walk." he then looked at the floor," They didn't even bother to give me a name... So when I graduated I still had no name but my job was to guard the princess at all times. Princess Luna said that everywhere she turned or went I was next to her. She said the sometimes I would scare her because I don't make any noise. There for Silent Wind."**

**Rainbow grinned, "That's a pretty awesome story. Other than your parents leaving you."**

**"Uh huh." Wind replied and then busied himself with opening a bag of dehydrated daisies.**

**"Sooo what happened here?"**

**"Sheer panic." Wind said as he poured some boiling water into the bag and then resealed it, "When ponies here found out what was going on everything exploded into panic."**

**Rainbow shook her head," Then what?"**

"**Murders, everypony started going insane and killing each other. They just didn't know what else to do." Wind said as he sat at a table.**

"**How did you survive?"**

**Silent Wind pointed over to wall that had a sword on it. The sword was caked in thick dried blood," I killed whoever tried to kill me."**

**Rainbow paled slightly as she stared at the sword and then back at Wind. Silent Wind then picked up the bag holding the dehydrated daisies and opened it up," Eat." He said as he handed the bag to Rainbow.**

**Rainbow cautiously took the bag and ate quickly," Thanks." **

**Wind nodded and then walked over to a boarded up window and peered outside," It's getting dark. I'm going out to look for more food."**

**"Why when it's dark?" Rainbow asked.**

**"I'm a Centurion. I live in the night." he said.**

**"Then when do you sleep?" **

**"I don't..." He answered dryly and then walked out if the house.**

**Silent Wind returned early the next morning. When he came into the house he found Rainbow asleep on the couch and a second bag of dehydrated daisies on the floor next to her. Wind's eye twitched and he walked over to Rainbow and shook her awake.**

**"What? What?" Rainbow said sleepily.**

**"I need help moving somethings." Wind said and walked into the kitchen.**

**Rainbow rubbed her eyes," Like what?"**

**"Just help me!" **

**Rainbow sighed and got up to go help Wind. She entered the kitchen and looked around," What needs to be moved?" **

"**These boxes." Wind said as he pointed to a few boxes stacked up in a corner.**

**"Alright..." rainbow said and picked up a box, "Where do you want it?"**

**"In the closet." Wind said as he picked up a box himself. He and rainbow carried the boxes over to closet. Silent Wind made sure for Rainbow to be in front of him as they walked to closet.**

**Rainbow then set her box down and turned around, "That good?"**

**"Sorry." Wind said as he threw the box at Rainbow hitting her. He then rushed over other holding the bloodied sword from the wall and hit her on the head with the back of the blade.**

**Rainbow woke up feeling groggy and like all her blood was in her head. Probably due to the fact that she was dangling from a light pole back in ponyville. **

**"Terribly sorry Rainbow Dash." Silent Wind said as he hovered in front of her.**

**"Silent Wind! What's going on!?" Rainbow yelled.**

**"I can't have you eating all the food I've stored! Plus you make too much noise!" Wind said and he smiled insanely flashing his sharpened fangs," Plus I think it would be entertaining to hear you scream."**

**"You're insane!" **

**Silent Wind laughed," Am I!? I'm a survivor Rainbow Dash! This how we survive! Pick off the clumsy and don't share anything!"**

**All conversation was then cut short as moans and pain filled cries from the thousands of mutated ponies that poured into the street below Rainbow Dash and Silent Wind, attracted by the yelling more and more poured in.**

**"Ah the dinner guests are here." Silent Wind said and then flew up to Rainbow's restraints," I really am sorry Rainbow Dash. You are a lovely Pegasus. But this is the time you die." **

**"Please! No!" Rainbow yelled," I don't want to die like this!"**

**Silent Wind smiled and bit the restraint with his fangs. Rainbow Dash fell to the ground and was instantly covered by the mutated ponies. Silent Wind closed his eyes and smiled listening to the painful screams of Rainbow Dash.**

"**Who needs sleep?" he's aid to himself and laughed as he flew back to cloudsdale.**

**Author notes: I think the font is going to be weird on this chapter since I did write it on my ipad so if it please forgive me and my crappy ipad. Anyways, I think I found myself a new oc…lol. Sorry to y'all RD fans but I need to start picking off some survivors. Skull out until next time!**


	13. mountains to climb

**Chapter thirteen**

**Mountains to climb**

**Author notes: yes! Both casts are off! Anyway if this chap. Lacks quality then its because I was pumping this out during school. So new chaps might be late.**

**Star Charmer and Wonderbread sat next to each other on a boulder that jutted out from the mountain side. They gazed out over Equestria and occasionally glanced in the direction of Lightning Runner and the others.**

"**Do you think we made the right choice?" Star asked as she leaned against Wonderbread.**

**Wonderbread looked at the darkening sky," If we didn't then it's too late to turn back but yes, I think we made a good choice. We'll just have to keep our heads low and try to stay concealed."**

**Star Charmer sighed," I'm going to miss Lightning Runner."**

"**He'll be fine."**

**"I sure hope so."**

"**Come on Star. It's getting dark." Wonderbread said as he stood up and nuzzled Star's cheek.**

**Star nodded and stood up and kissed Wonderbread back on his cheek. Then walked under a large overhang that they planned on calling their home. She then sat down in front of the makeshift fireplace and looked at the wood stacked in the fireplace as Wonderbread dug around his saddlebags trying to find a flint.**

**Wonderbread quickly found his flint and walked over to the fireplace and struck the flint on a rock creating sparks. Soon enough he had a blazing fire that quickly consumed the kindling and beckoned for bigger logs to burn.**

**While Wonderbread laid bigger logs of wood into the fire Star levitated all the stuff he had removed from his saddlebags in an effort to reach the flint back into the bags and then beckoned for Wonderbread to come sit next to her.**

**He did that exact thing and smiled at Star as she gazed into the fire, "He'll be fine babe. Lightning is one tough stallion."**

**She sighed and rested her head against his neck," I know..."**

**Wonderbread woke up as he smelled the smoke coming from the smoldering coals of the fire from last night. He started to get up but realized that half of Star's body was lying on top of his.**

**He smiled and slowly and carefully moved Star off of him and walked over to the smoldering fire and laid some kindling in it and blew softly on the coals watching them glow brighter. He pulled back slightly as the wood started to smoke and then slowly burst into flames.**

**Wonderbread then dug into his saddlebags looking for some food. He brought out some stale crackers and hardening bread. He laid the food out on a small piece of cloth and scribbled out a note and laid both in front of Star Charmer.**

**He then trotted off down the trail and down the mountain. After Wonderbread disappeared around the trail corner Star stirred and said something in her sleep.**

**Wonderbread trotted down the mountain trying to move fast and quiet. He moved over to a blue berry bush that he and Star had spotted on their hike up the mountain. He quickly opened his saddlebags and carefully levitated the berries in.**

**When he finished picking the berries he quickly made the way back up the trail. When he reached their little base camp he found Star was still asleep. He took the note away and left the bread. Wonderbread began to eat some berries for his breakfast.**

**After Wonderbread had finished his breakfast and placed his note back on top of the bread and crackers he walked down the trail to the trees to gather some more wood for the fire. Shortly after he left Star slowly woke up and glanced at the laid out food. She levitated the note in front of her and began to read it.**

**Hey Star. Just went out to get some supplies. Be back real soon.**

**Wonderbread.**

**Star sighed as she wished he didn't go out by himself. She then got up and slowly ate the stale crackers and bread. She stared into the dying flames of the firing and nearly jumped as wonderbread came up behind her dropping a load of wood next to the fire.**

"**Morning sleeping beauty." he said tossing a log into the fire.**

"**Morning." Star replied.**

**"Hey I was thinking that today would be a good day to start building the walls for our little overhang cabin."**

"**Why not?" Star shrugged and levitated a log from the firewood over to the edge of the overhang," there we started." **

"**I'm serious Star. Those clouds over there don't look very nice." Wonderbread said as he pointed towards a large group of dark clouds on the other side of the valley.**

**Star looked in the direction of the clouds and sighed. She ever did like storms, mostly because when society was whole they would wreck havoc on her precious generators at the power plant.**

"**Now how about I bring the wood and you stack them?" wonderbread asked.**

**Star shrugged," Alright." **

**The two of them spent about five hours cutting logs down, hauling them back to the overhang, stacking them, and using clay like mud they found near a cave in the side of the mountain to seal up the crack in-between the logs. When they had finished Wonderbread stood back and looked at their makeshift cabin. Star Charmer had used her magic to cut a small square in the rock ceiling to be used as a chimney and had also made a small covering for it so no rain could get in.**

**Wonderbread had used what workmanship he knew and magic to build a door. He even managed to make himself an oven so he and Star could enjoy some hot meals for a change. For the rest of the afternoon Wonderbread was out busy collecting and storing food in the small cave he carved out of the mountain wall. Star busied herself by trying to build a bed for them; she managed to find blankets in the chaos inside their saddlebags. When night fell, Wonderbread had stored quite a lot of berries and had found some eggs to cook; he placed the final load of food in the small storage cave and then laid a log in the fire.**

**" Wonderbread." Star said from her sitting position on the bed.**

"**Yeah?"**

"**How long do you think the storm is going to last?" **

"**I don't know." Wonderbread said as he walked over to her and sat down," I'm not a weather pony."**

"**Yeah..." **

"**But it does look like a big one and since we're in the Everfree Forest. I would say a good couple of days. But honestly, no pony will know."**

**Star sighed and lay down on the bed she made and closed her eyes. Wonderbread looked at her and then looked at the door as he could hear the faint sound of rain start to hit the wood. He then laid down next to Star and looked up at the ceiling.**

"**You think we're safe?" Star asked.**

**Wonderbread chuckled slightly," I don't know that either." **

**Star rolled over and stared at him," What do you know then?"**

"**I know I got an amazing mare with me." He answered.**

**She smiled," Of course you do!" **

**Wonderbread laughed and kissed Star," Get some sleep..."**

**"Fiiiinnneeee." She said returning the kiss and rolled back over pulling a blanket over her body.**

**Star Charmer jolted awake as she heard something that sounded like a knock on the door," Wonderbread?" she asked looking around for him.**

**"W-What?" Wonderbread said rubbing his eyes and looked up.**

**"It sounded like somepony is at the door..." She said as she got up and scurried over other saddlebag and took out her sword.**

**Wonderbread got up and walked over to star," Come on babe it's storming outside, it's probably just the wind."**

**Star stood her ground which was the corner of the wood wall and the mountainside," I swear I heard a knock."**

**"Would it make you feel better if I checked outside?" **

**Star nodded slowly and Wonderbread sighed as he walked towards the door. He opened the door and the wind rushed into the small cabins knocking the flames of the fire on their sides. Rain pelted Wonderbread making his coat soaking wet.**

**"See!?" He yelled over the roar of the wind and quickly shut the door.**

**Star calmed down and put her sword back," I'm sorry..."**

**Wonderbread dried himself near the fire," Its fine Star."**

**The two of them spent the next few hours filling in the leaks in the wall with the extra clay mud that Star had put into a crude bucket made out of stone and some rope. They then took turns warming themselves in front of the fire.**

**As star was warming herself and Wonderbread was counting what supplies they had Star heard another knock on the door.**

"**Just the wind hun." Wonderbread said he heard it too.**

**Star looked at Wonderbread,"I know." she said and then went back to looking at the door. As Wonderbread went back to counting the supplies Star sat down and sighed as the boredom overtook her but soon jumped as another knock came, then another, and another.**

"**Okay! Wonderbread please do something about that knocking! It's freak-" She was cut short as the door was blasted open making it fly across the cabin. The wind and rain instantly swarmed the small cabin dousing the fire and scattering items. In the doorway stood a battered and exhausted Frost Coat.**

"**The hell!?" Wonderbread yelled as he tried to shield his face from the howling wind and freezing rain.**

**Star ran away from the door and over to Wonderbread," It's Frost Coat!" **

**Frost stood there in the doorway staring at Wonderbread and Star Charmer. Behind him the wind blew the rain against his body washing the blood away from a severe bite wound to his hind leg.**

"**For Luna's sake Frost! Get in and close the fucking door!" Wonderbread yelled.**

**Frost slowly walked in but didn't shut the door but instead came face to face with Star.**

"**F-Frost coat?" Star stuttered.**

**Frost slowly smiled showing his teeth had turned to fangs and now that Star looked his pupils were completely dilated. Star eyes widen in horror as Frost lunged at her throat. She then proceeded to scream as his fangs but into her neck slicing through her windpipe and her arteries making blood gush out, into Frost's mouth, and out through the gaps in his teeth. Frost Coat then began to shake his head just like a dog wrestling for his toy.**

**Wonderbread watches the attack in disbelief and horror. But that soon turned to pure rage and he talked Frost coat to the ground and slammed his hoof into Frost's mouth.**

**" you miserable bastard!" he yelled and pulled his hoof back readying for another blow but Frost who remained unfazed by the blow quickly turned his head and sunk his teeth into Wonderbread's other hoof. Wonderbread yelled out in pain and staggered away from Frost but as he staggered back Frost's teeth dug in deeper cutting through muscle and cracking bones. Wonderbread's hoof eventually was sawed off by Frost's teeth.**

**Wonderbread yelled out in extreme pain and fell backwards hitting his saddlebag. All his items fell out. His food, cloak, drinks, and most importantly his sword.**

**Wonderbread quickly unsheathed his sword as Frost slowly rose to his feet. Fanged teeth and a hoof hit the from Frost's mouth as he opened for another attack. Wonderbread tried to focus through the loud of pain and lunged at Frost's with only three legs pumping at full strength.**

**Wonderbread's sword punctured the side of Frost's belly bringing with it a foul smelling blood Wonderbread's horn also slipped its way into Frost's body spilling more blood onto his head and the floor. He then kept pushing making Frost slowly exit the cabin. When they reached outside Wonderbread pulled away just in time as Frost Coat snapped at his neck.**

**"Fuck you!" Wonderbread yelled and then spun around and ran back inside quickly barricading the doorway. He stumbled over to Star who was wheezing in pain and was also bleeding heavily onto the floor.**

"**Come on babe. Stay with me!" Wonderbread said to her as he put a blanket to her neck.**

**Star choked and coughed up blood in response but she managed to bend her head down and touch her horn to his. Wonderbread closed his eyes which were slowly filling with tears. Star Charmer's horn slipped away as her head fell and her breathing stopped.**

**Wonderbread dared not to open his eyes but instead turned around and looked at the door. He picked up his sword and blasted the barricade with his magic splintering it. He rushed out not caring that his missing hoof was stomping against the ground leaving small spots of blood. Frost had been exactly where he left him. Wonderbread charged him head on tackling him off the edge of the rock face. He then shoved his blade in between Frost's ribs and twisted the blade. Frost Coat didn't flinch as they fell and lashed out at Wonderbread biting the back of his neck. The two of them didn't have any more time to make more attacks as both of them hit the bottom of the rock face with a sickening crunch.**

**author notes: yep hopefully that was an okay death. I will probably do an epilogue with happens with those who died. So stay with me and remember that I got school clawing at my back. So peace! Until next time.**


	14. farm dreams

Chapter fourteen  
>Farm dream<p>

Author notes: sweet celestia it's been a long time since I've uploaded. I do have good excuses though, school...that should be good enough. If the quality of my story seems to be lacking then it would be due to me trying to keep up the goddamn motherfucking chemistry and algebra! Anyways sorry for the delay and here is how Frost Coat got infected.

Frost Coat walked ahead of applejack and big Macintosh. He was staring straight ahead grumbling about how they wasted all that energy walking to the fucking edge of Equestria.

"Hey Macintosh?" Applejack said looking at her big brother.

"What is it sis?" He replied.

"You think it's even possible to grow apples in the Everfree Forest?"

Big Mac stopped and looked around digging his hoof into the dirt," I don't see why not. There be trees and other stuff growin around here and the dirt seems fertile."

Applejack nodded," I sure hope you're right big brother. I miss our orchard."

" I know sis. So do I." Big Mac said.

"There's another cave over here." Frost Coat said as he pointed towards a cave that could fit a small cabin inside and still have room to move around and have other smaller buildings.

Big Mac walked inside the cave and gazed around the inside of it nodding in his approval," What'd you say sis?"

Applejack walked to Big Mac's side and gazed around," I reckon this might work."

" ok, I'm going to go get some wood. You two...just find something helpful to do." Frost Coat said walking away.

Big Mac looked at applejack and shrugged then walked further into the cave and gathered some rocks into a circle. Applejack busied herself with unpacking the food and looking over what supplies they had left. About five minutes passed until Frost Coat came hovering back holding a load of wood in his hooves. Soon enough the three of them were gathered around the fire munching on some crackers and berries.

"Sis?" Big Mac said.

"Yeah?" Applejack replied.

Big Mac held out his hoof which had five apple seeds," the few memories we have left of home. I want you to plant them."

Applejack stared at the seeds," No, I want both us to plant them."

" Not to be negative nancy over here but those will have to wait. Night is coming." Frost Coat said throwing a log into the fire sending up sparks.

"Tomorrow then." Applejack said and then Big Mac carefully put the seeds back into his saddlebag.

Applejack volunteered that night to take first watch. She walked to the mouth of the cave and sat down as Big Mac and Frost Coat lay down to sleep. Applejack surveyed the open land before her and her eyes started to see mirages of apple trees and a barn.

"I want the orchard over there and I want big old red barn right there." She said to herself daydreaming but quickly snaps herself out of it wiping the scenery clean of the trees and the barn. She sighed and looked at the night wondering how Luna felt when she couldn't control the moon in the Everfree Forest. Time flew by as she thought about different things; it went by so fast that her watch shift went on for an extra hour.

Applejack walked over to Big Mac and woke him from his sleep," Sleep well?" she asked sleepily.

"Hm? Oh yea. This rock does wonders to your back." Big Mac said as he stretched popping his back several times," Try to get some sleep sis."

Applejack smiled at her brother and laid down next the fire enjoying the heat against her back and watched as Big Mac walked to her guard position then slowly closed her eyes and slept.

-

Frost Coat watched the sun rise and yawned as he was still tired from being awoken for his shift. He looked back inside the cave and saw Applejack stir. He then got up and stretched then walked into the nearby tree line gathering more fire wood.

He came back to find Big Mac awake and munching on a cracker," thought you were dead there for a second." he said without looking at Frost Coat.

"They won't get me that easily." Frost Coat replied.

"You never know, there could be one behind you right now and you wouldn't know until it bit you on the ass." Big Mac said grinning slightly at the thought of Frost Coat being bit on his ass.

Frost quickly looked behind him just to make sure," Well I guess I'm lucky there isn't."

" Boo!"

Frost Coat jumped into the air and hovered near the ceiling of the cave and looked down seeing a laughing Applejack and Big Macintosh.

"Fags!" Frost yelled down at them which only brought more laughter. Frost grumbled something extremely vulgar under his breath and flew out of the cave.

"Watch your back Frost!" applejack yelled after him laughing after what she said.

"Fuck you!" Frost yelled back.

Big Mac looked at Applejack and again burst out in laughter.

Frost Coat didn't fly far from the cave but instead landed in a tree that sat about half a mile from the cave. He started to curse at those two for scaring him. Nopony scares Frost Coat! He slowly calmed himself down and stared off into the forest. He then heard Applejack and Big Mac calling for him.

"Frost!? Come on Frost! It was a joke!"

Frost sighed and glided down from the tree and onto the ground and started to walk back to the cave. When he saw a small squirrel leap from a branch and cling to the trunk of the tree. It then scampered to the trunk and over to Frost's hooves.

"What do you want?" Frost said lowering his head to the squirrel. The squirrel looked sick to him, its eyes we're a dull color and some of its hair was coming off.

"Shoo." Frost said as he pushed the squirrel away. But as his hoof connected with the body of the squirrel it literally exploded all over him. Guts flew into his mane as intestines tangled around his wing. Blood splattered his face and stung his eyes. He tried to rub the remains out of his eyes as it felt like bees stinging the inside of his eyes over and over.

"God fucking damnit! Urgnh!" he yelled out as the pain came more and then slowly went away. He blinked a few times as the pain tear drops came. He quickly busied himself with the removal of the guts and trying to wipe the blood off.

He managed to remove the guts and also to stain his coat with the quickly drying blood.

"Great...just fucking great." he muttered and walked over the cartoon looking splatter of blood on the ground where the squirrel had been. He walked back to the camp hearing Applejack and Big Mac yelling for him all the way back.

"Sweet Celestia Frost Coat! What happened!?" Applejack said as she spotted Frost walking up to the cave. Frost growled slightly and the question and walked past Applejack and over to his saddlebags.

"Where is the soap!?" frost said throwing his saddlebags against the wall of the cave.

"In my saddlebags." Big Mac answered calmly.

Frost attacked Big Mac's saddlebags and brought out the soap. He then walked back out of the cave and towards a stream they had spotted the day before. He stepped into the stream and began washing the blood out of his coat. The water flowed underneath him gained a crimson color as the bloodied water dripped off of Frost.

As he finished and stepped out of the water he felt a sharp pain in his stomach.

"Ugh damn berries are going to make me puke." Frost muttered as he walked back to the cave. The pain in his stomach increased and slowly spread to his chest weighing down on his lungs, he found himself panting. He came to the cave and ignored the pestering Applejack and Big Mac and then lay down next to his saddlebags.

Applejack looked at Big Mac with a concerned look. Big Mac sighed and walked over to Frost Coat.

"Frost? You feeling okay?" He asked walking up.

"Just feeling the wrath of those berries." Frost muttered laying his chin on the ground.

"Are you sure that's it?"

" Yes...just let me sleep." Frost said closing his eyes.

Big Mac nodded and walked back over to applejack," He doesn't look very well." he said to his sister.

"Just let him rest. He'll probably feel better in the morning." Applejack said.

Frost awoke twice last night. Each time going out of the cave throwing up and then returning to his sleep. The third time he woke up was when the sun shone through the mouth of the cave. He slowly got up and stretched feeling the cracks and pops of his spine. He coughed bringing a foul goo up from his throat. He quickly spat it out and saw that it was blood.

"How you feeling?" Big Mac asked coming up from behind him.

"Um better...feeling better." Frost lied as he rubbed the blood away from the rock with his hoof.

"Great! Cause me and sis need some help with getting supplies." Big Mac said as he walked past Frost.

"Right." Frost replied spitting more blood on the ground.

Frost followed Big Macintosh into the forest and to a clearing where he saw Applejack wondering the field gathering sticks and whatever logs she could carry.

Frost joined her in gathering wood while Big Mac went off to look for food. Frost frequently spat blood out of his mouth as he gathered wood.

"What's the matter?" Applejack asked noticing Frost Coat spitting.

"I...just ate a rotten berry." Frost answered spitting again.

Applejack watched as Frost went back to picking up wood and stray branches and then went back to the chore herself. The two of them were able to clean the clearing of branches and logs and also were able to carry said wood back to the cave.

Big Mac came back a few minutes later with his saddlebags filled with berries and also some daises," This here forest sure has lots of berries...too bad there ain't more daises or apples." He said dropping the saddlebags.

Frost groaned in response feeling the pain in his stomach and chest come back," I don't want berries right now..." He said quietly and spat more blood on the ground quickly wiping it away so Applejack and Big Mac couldn't see.

Big Mac shrugged," Sorry but it's what we got." He said and then sat down with Applejack and began to eat their lunch. Frost Coat watched the two of them but looked away when his vision started to blur. He blinked several times to no avail, his vision blurred more and more until he could barely see his hoof on the ground. Frost Coat's head began to feel light and he fell on the ground laying still his mouth open and his eyes losing their color.

Applejack looked back hearing Frost fall and gasped," Frost Coat?" She quickly ran over to him with Big Mac by her side," Frost Coat! Big Mac what's wrong with him?"

Big Mac slowly pulled Applejack back," Don't go near him sis..."

Frost Coat laid on the ground unconscious but wheezing heavily. Applejack looked at Big Mac and then back at Frost Coat. Frost's breathing slowly stopped.

"Big Mac! We have to help him!" Applejack persisted and ran over to Frost's side

" I said don't go near him!" Big Mac yelled as Frost's body twitched slightly and then his eyes shot open, his eyes dull and blood shot. He snapped at Applejack who was sitting near him sinking his now fanged mouth into her leg.

"Applejack!" Big Mac yelled running to her aid trying to pry Frost. He was successful but only to have Frost turn around and bite his leg. Big Mac yelled out in pain and slammed his hoof into Frost's face.

"Go on Big Macintosh!" Applejack yelled out as she returned the bite and bit Frost on his hind leg holding him back from Big Mac.

Frost kicked Applejack's body making her fly backwards and also take a piece of his leg with her. Applejack's neck hit a rock that was jutting from the side of the cave making her spinal column shatter. She fell to the ground and laid still as blood slowly poured from multiple compounds in her neck.

Big Mac stared in disbelief at his little sister. He couldn't make sense of what just happened and the precious seconds he wasted on trying to figure things out was enough for the former Frost Coat to gather what senses he had left and lung at Big Mac.

Frost landed his fangs in Big Mac's cheek, the fangs scrapping at the bone and removing flesh. Big Mac let out a yell of pain and whipped his neck to the side trying to fling Frost off of him. Frost Coat held on but quickly let go sliding on the ground and then let loose a second attack. This time he went for Big Mac's throat.

Big Mac was still trying to recover from the first attack leaving him with no cheek, so you were able to see his teeth, when Frost came up from underneath and bit a large chunk out of his throat.

Big Mac gagged making blood squirt out of his wound. He stumbled towards Frost who was preparing for another attack. Big Mac fell out the hooves of Frost Coat gagging out the last of his life.

Frost left the bodies of Applejack and Big Mac lying in the cave as he felt that his rotting stomach was full from the attack on Big Mac's throat. He walked out of the cave and lazily looked around with his mouth hanging open still dripping with blood. Frost's former body now taken over with a mutating virus walked into the trees and made its way to the edge of Equestria.

Author notes: Luna help me. I got to get my shit together. Anyways I finished this chapter at oh... 12:00 pm so I'm off to sleep and hopefully this wasn't to short or too badly written. Again sorry for the delay and there should be maybe one more real chapter and then an epilogue. Please leave a 206 out. 


	15. final stand

Chapter fifteen  
>Final stand<p>

Author notes: I'm terribly sorry for the long delay. Things came and went while something's came and stayed *coughs* black ops 2 *coughs* oh boy man I think I should get a checkup =3

Luna sat on top of a hill that overlooked the small campsite where lightning, green bolt, twilight, rough rider, and bass slept. Luna looked up at the moon and closed her eyes as her horn began to glow. She then opened them again and seeing that the moon had not moved she sighed and once again look over the landscape.

Luna stood up and stretched then walked around in a circle a few times stretching the muscles in her legs. She then flapped her wings sending her off the hill and landing softly in the middle of the campsite. She looked around and walked over to Rough Rider.

"Rider...Rider, wake up." She said nudging him with her hoof.

"I ain't going to freaking school today mom. School is for chumps." Rider mumbled in his sleep.

"Rough Rider, wake up." Luna said kicking him lightly.

Rider rolled over and yawned as he stretched," My turn already?" He asked sleepily.

"I am afraid so." Luna said and levitated him up and then placed him on his hooves.

"I know how to get up." Rider said and walked off to the hill where Luna was dragging his hooves along the way. Luna looked around the camp one more time smiling as she saw Lightning and Green Bolt curled up with each other, she then herself lay down and closed her eyes trying to sleep.

Luna found herself after about ten minutes unable to sleep so she decided to get up and take Rider's guard shift. She walked up behind the hill and then over to Rough Rider.

"Rider I can't sleep so I'll take your shift if that okay with you." Luna said sitting down next to him. Luna was greeted with silence from Rider.

"Rough Rider?" Luna asked poking him with a hoof.

Rider let out a snore as he fell onto Luna's side as he slept.

"Fool." Luna said chuckling softly.

-

" wood planks, shingles, glass, and nails of some sort." Twilight said finishing reading a list she had in front of her.

The entire group sat in front of twilight with a confused look on their faces as Twilight rolled the list up looking around the group.

"You really think we can get all that stuff?" Bass asked.

"But of course! We have Bass's, Luna's, and my magic to help with these chores." Twilight said.

"Yeeaah um I think I'll just stay with a basic lean-to for right now." Rider said.

"Green Bolt and I will be good with that overhang over there." Lightning said pointing to a large overhang of stone and dirt," That okay?" he asked Green bolt who nodded as she nuzzled Lighting.

"I'll stay with Rider's lean-to idea." Bass said.

"B-But I worked all day on these plans." Twilight said as the group dispersed to get supplies.

"Come Twilight Sparkles, we should go get our supplies." Luna said.

Twilight scoffed and trotted off grumbling under her breath. Luna smiled as she remembered the last time Twilight was like this back when Equestria was whole and thriving.

The group of survivors spent the next five hours working on gathering supplies and building shelters, they made it through the build session without any injuries and saw only one infected while they were gathering wood. When they had finished their new camp they had a total of two lean-to's that looked more like a block house thanks to the extra wood used to make walls, one overhang cabin, and a rather nice looking and small log cabin that Twilight built with Luna.

As Twilight was finishing up the roof of her cabin she that she heard something crash down from a cliff that resided behind them. She turned around and looked at the cliff but shrugged and turned back going back to her work.

As Luna worked on a wall levitating small branches and logs into cracks in the wall she heard something from the cliff as well. Luna looked up and flew onto the roof next to Twilight.

"Twilight? Did you hear something?" She asked.

"I thought I did but I'm sure it was just a squirrel or some other animal." Twilight said levitating another branch into place.

"I hope you're right dear Twilight for I fear that we are not safe here for very long." Luna said.

"Princess .er... Luna we haven't seen any of those infect save one that was just wondering around in a field, so I highly doubt them being all the way out here."

" Where there is one there are more." Luna said and then flew off the roof going back to work.

-

Everypony sat in their shelter as the same storm that had passed over Star Charmer and Wonderbread. The rained poured down with steady strength making the ground slippery with mud and creating some leak in the new shelters.

"Goddamn rain, stay out of my lean-to!" Rider yelled from within his shelter as he tried to block a drip in the rook.

Bass was sound asleep on a makeshift bed made from branches and leaves in his shelter. Luna and Twilight were reading the few books Twilight was able to save while Lightning and Green Bolt were "enjoying" each other company.

The rain continued to pour down making hills slick with mud and fields oceans. It continued to pour for what felt like days but let up only the next morning. The group of survivors came out of the shelters and looked at each other.

Twilight looked refreshed as she stood next to Luna who was levitating a book in front of her, Bass appeared as if had just woke up while Rough Rider looked as if he had gone days without sleep. Lightning and Green Bolt still remained inside their shelter.

"Sheesh, it's a mess out here." Bass said looking around seeing mud everywhere and multiple pools of rain water.

"I've never seen a storm like that before." Twilight said.

"Of course you haven't. Remember that we are no longer in Equestria." Luna said closing the book she was reading.

"I changed my mind about the lean-to." Rider said, "leaked like hell."

" Really? Mine was-" Bass started to say before being interrupted by mud being splattered all over him and the other survivors as something fell from the cliff behind them landing a few feet from Bass.

"The fuck was that!?" Rider yelled out wiping the mud from the side of his face.

"Everything okay!?" Lightning asked running out of his shelter, his mane was messed up waving widely as he ran. When his hoof hit the first mud puddle he came to it made him face plant in it.

"Lightning!" Green Bolt yelled and ran over to flutter over to him her mane was also messed up and she looked tired," Lightning? Are you okay?" she asked picking him up out of the mud.

"I'm fine, just tripped." Lightning answered wiping the mud from his snout.

"This isn't good." Luna said standing over the spot where the object had dropped from the cliff.

"Shit." Bass said looking at the object too.

"What is it?" Green Bolt asked.

"It's an infected." Luna answered levitating the body of a Pegasus out of the mud onto a slab of stone, its wings we're deprived of their feathers and it was missing its lower jaw.

"Looks like the fall broke its neck." Rider said kicking at the unnatural angle that the Pegasus's neck was bent at.

"This is different than the one we saw yesterday." Twilight said.

After Twilight had finished the last word several more infected fell from the cliff followed by at least ten more and those were followed with a large group of them running madly over the hill opposite of the cliff.

The small group of survivors looked around in horror for a split second before dashing to the shelters and grabbing their weapons.

"Can't we just stay inside until they leave?" Bass asked levitating his sword at the attack position.

"They know we're here now and they won't leave until they are dead or we are." Luna said levitating a long serrated sword and clenching a dagger in her mouth.

Twilight instantly began to fire deadly bolts of concentrated magic at the incoming horde of infected. She managed to blast away five of them before an infected threw itself onto her back from behind, apparently it was one of the ones that fell from the cliff and it had managed to survive the fall.

Rough Rider quickly swung his sword making the steel blade connect with flesh and bone of the infected. Blood was sent flying upwards and the infected pony slowly slid off of Twilight, its head halfway decapitated and spurting blood from the dying but still beating heart.

"T-thank you." Twilight said as she got up.

"Don't thank me yet." Rider said looking around seeing that they were almost completely surrounded.

Bass was fighting next to Luna, he was swinging his sword in a lunging and swiping motion making him cut through ribs and into vital organs and also making heads fly. Luna had stabbed her in the ground allowing her to use her magic to blast the infected away. Once they got to close they got a face full of her dagger which she handled expertly.

Bass was in the middle of cutting the stomach of and infected when he received the first wound, a infected pony who was ripped in half managed to sink its teeth into the his hoof.

" Arrghh!" Bass yelled out in pain and pulled his hoof away in a natural reflex leaving the infected pony with a mouthful of meat from Bass's hoof.

Luna spun around hearing Bass yell out, she levitated her sword out of the ground and brought the blade down onto the neck of the infected pony effectively killing the rotting brain that resided inside the skull. Luna then swept Bass onto her back and ran him away from the oncoming horde.

"Put me down!" Bass yelled," Let me die fighting!"

"you're not going to die." Luna said calmly.

"You're right; I'm going to become one of those things." Bass said and then pushed himself off of Luna's back. He landed on three legs keeping his hurt leg off of the ground he charged the horde leaving Luna with a stunned look on her face. She was about to run after him when she was attacked from the side making her rise her sword in defense.

"Lighting! Do something about Bass!" Luna yelled over to Lightning who was protecting Green Bolt from several infected.

"Go Lightning, I can handle myself." Green Bolt said drawing her dagger.

He hesitated before taking to the air and found Bass completely surrounded by infected, he was thrusting and swinging his sword widely tearing limbs off and piercing organs.

"Bass!" Lightning yelled and dove down next to his friend," Come you can't stay here."

" Forget it Lighting, I'm not going anywhere."

" What you mean?"

" I'm bitten." Bass said looking at Lighting.

Lighting cringed as he saw Bass's face quickly rotting on his skull, his entire left side of his face was a pale brown and smelled of sulfur. His injured leg was already losing chunks off meat as they rotted and fell off.

"W-we can stop Bass."

"How Lightning? You can't stop the infection. Leave before I hurt you." Bass said turning around and stabbing an infected pony through the mouth.

"But..." Lighting started.

"Go!" Bass yelled and spin around blasting Lighting with a wave of magic sending his friend flying away from him," I'm sorry."

Bass was instantly covered with infected ponies as they dove onto him and feasted on his flesh. Lighting flared out his wings and then hovered watching more and more infected pile on top of Bass eating away at his body.

Lighting prepared himself for another dive down into the horde to try and save Bass before he heard GreenBolt scream from behind.

"Green Bolt!" Lighting yelled and spun around in the air and flew down to where he left her.

He found two infected ponies slowly limping their way to Green Bolt whose wing was gushing with blood. Lighting slammed his front hooves into the neck of one of the infected ponies as he dove down to Green Bolt. The pony's neck broke like a twig allowing Lightning to focus on the other. He drew his sword and merely swung it into the neck of the infected making the head roll off.

"Lightning...I didn't see it coming...it came up from behind." Green Bolt said holding her injured wing.

"Let me see it." Lightning said as Twilight and Rough Rider protected them both from the rest of the horde.

Green Bolt held her wing out and Lightning's heart felt as if it stopped beating as he saw that her wing had already begun to rot.

"I can fix this, I can fix this. Please Green Bolt don't leave me." Lighting said and looked around for bandages.

"Lightning..." Green Bolt said, her voice filled with weakness.

"Don't talk save your energy." Lightning said touching her cheek.

"I love you." Green Bolt said laying her cheek into his hoof and closed her eyes.

"Green Bolt? Green Bolt don't..." Lighting said.

"Lightning! We can't stay here!" Rider yelled as he sliced at the chest of an infected pony.

"Green Bolt wake up." Lightning whispered gently rubbing her cheek.

"Twilight, get Lighting out of here!"Rider yelled.

Twilight stepped back from blasting magic at the infected and concentrated on levitating Lightning away from Green Bolt's body.

"No! Leave me alone!" Lightning yelled and held onto Green Bolts hoof.

"Lightning! She's gone!" Twilight yelled as she concentrated on her levitation spell.

"I can fix this! I can bring her back!" He yelled.

"You can't fix it Lightning! This is one thing you just can't fix!" Twilight and then lost her concentration on her spell as blood splattered on her face as Rider sliced through an infected pony's neck. Lightning fell to the ground and quickly crawled over to Green Bolt cradling her in his front legs.

"We have to help Luna Twilight!" Rider said backing up as three infected ponies attacked him at once.

"But what about Lightning?" She asked blasting an infected to ashes.

" He doesn't want to leave Green Bolt so let him stay."

" but I can't leave him!" Twilight yelled.

"You have to! I'm not going sit around and watch you die trying to protect somepony who doesn't want to leave!" Rider yelled and grabbed Twilight's hoof and pulled her away from Lightning and over to Luna who was mixing magic with swipes of her blade.

"Where are Lightning Runner and Green Bolt?" Luna asked scrapping infected off of her sword.

"They're dead." Rider said drawing his sword again.

"But Ligh-" Twilight was saying before Rider quieted her by pushing his hoof against her mouth.

"Lightning Runner is dead?" Luna asked with a shocked look that quickly became that of anger," You beasts shall pay!"

Luna lunged directly the oncoming horde blasting a hole in the wall of flesh with her magic and then followed up with her sword killing any of those near her who survived the magic blast.

Over back with Green Bolt Lightning was still muttering that he could fix it and was hugging Green Bolt tightly. Little did he know or even want to know the rotting from Green Bolt's wing had spread to her body and was traveling up her neck. Lightning glared up at several infected ponies as they made their way over to him and Green Bolt.

Lightning laid Green Bolt down and drew his sword and began to hack away at the infected bodies that were surrounding them. He was successful at decapitating three heads and several limbs before he was overwhelmed and received multiple bite wound from his neck down to his legs. Lightning yelled out in anger instead of pain and exploded out of the infected. He held his hoof to a bite wound on his neck that was gushing blood. He was ready to dive down again but he felt his wings give out on him as they began to rot from two bite wounds on his wing. He plummeted back down to the ground and landed with a hard thud next to Green Bolt.

Lightning shakily got to his hooves and prepared himself to deal more attacks, but that's when he noticed that his legs wouldn't respond to his will. He looked down and saw them slowly change to a sickening green and brown color.

'Doesn't matter, I can still move my head.' Lightning thought and swung his head to the right slamming his sword into an infected's head," Die you sons of bitches!" He yelled and then fell silent as he felt a cold sensation shoot through his neck. He looked behind him seeing Green Bolt mashing her teeth into his neck.

"G-Green Bolt?" Lightning muttered and then fell over as he felt the pressure from Green Bolt's biting break his spinal cord ending his life.

From across the battleground fighting the horde as they backed up a hill Twilight, Rider, and Luna could all see what happened but only Twilight had paid attention.

"No..." Twilight said as she felt the sting of tears in her eyes.

"Luna! Back up!" Rider said as Luna stood her ground and was slowly getting overwhelmed.

Luna ignored him and continued to stand her ground sending a slash towards two infected who dared to get close to her. Suddenly three infected sent their bodies flying at Luna in attempt to get a chunk of meat off of her. Two of them never got close enough and were cut in half while the third was able to scratch her neck with a broken tooth before it too was cut in half.

Luna let out a hiss of pain and touched the scratch with a hoof seeing that it was bleeding. As she saw her blood she felt a chill run up and down her spine making it feel as if she had no control over her body. When some infected came within striking distance it felt as her body had jumped back on its own making more distance between her and the infected horde. She looked around n confusion and then forced herself to take a step back but then found herself frozen in place again.

"Curses." Luna muttered and swung at another infected slicing its head off.

"Luna come on!" Rider yelled backing up and slicing through an infected at the same time.

"Twilight?" Luna asked swinging at another infected, clearly having to put effort into moving her head.

"Yes?" Twilight answered blasting an infected pony away from behind Luna.

"Thank you for being my first true friend." Luna said and dropped her sword then concentrated on levitating Twilight and Roughrider up and over the horde in an attempt to get them away from the surrounding infected. Luna flinched hard as she felt an infected dig its teeth into her leg making her magic fade slightly.

"Princess!" Twilight yelled.

Luna smiled as more infected latched their teeth onto her," I told you to call me Luna." she said and then fell silent as an infected dug into her throat while several others attacked her spinal column and vital organs.

Luna's magic faded entirely as she fell to the feasting infected making Twilight and Rider fall just outside of the massive horde.

"They're dead." Twilight said quietly," They're all dead."

" Twilight, we need to leave now." Rider said placing his hoof against her leg.

"What's the point anymore? They'll just keep coming!" She yelled pointing at the horde drawing the attention of multiple infected.

" Don't you want to live!?"

" I don't know anymore!"

" Well I sure as hell don't want to die tod-" Rider was cut off as he felt blood rising in his throat and pouring out of the corners of his mouth. Twilight cried out in surprise as she saw a infected dig it's skinless muzzle into the side of Rider's throat making blood splatter all over the infected.

Rough Rider let a series of gurgles as he tried to speak through the river of blood that was in his throat. Twilight backed up away from the infected pony and Rider as the infected pony began to eat the inside of Rider's throat.

"No, no, no, no, no!" She said watching Rider basically get eaten from the inside out as the first infected was joined by others.

Twilight continued to back up until she hit something and to her dismiss and horror the thing she hit was a Infected pony who instantly dug his teeth into her flank making her yell out in pain. Twilight spun around making the infected pony tear away a chunk of flesh as Twilight span. With tears of pain and sorrow in her eyes she blasted the pony to ash before it had time to eat the flesh it stole from her flank.

Just as she had blasted the infected pony to ash another attacked her side breaking ribs as he clamped down on her. Twilight didn't have time to react to the second attack as a third attack came from in front of her as a infected pony jumped from the horde and clamped its rotting jaw on her head making its teeth dig through flesh and hit bone eventually cracking her skull with the pressure.

Twilight, the last survivor, fell to the ground as her brain was crushed and cut as the infected pony closed its jaw harder. The horde all gathered the body of Twilight Sparkles trying to get a bite of fresh flesh to fill their rotting bellies.

Author notes: okay I'm sorry for anyone who didn't like the ending I'm just not a fan of having an ending of where they walk off into the sunset and all that shit. I did try to make the deaths better and all that. So I'd like to say thank you to all the fantastic readers out there for sticking with me all the way to the end.

P.s: sorry but I've decided I'm not going to an epilogue. SKULL OUT!


End file.
